We're All To Blame
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: Kisame x Oc x Kakashi.[Goes along with manga ] A strange jonin has decided to teach along with Kakashi, and well as the secret goes he finds a picture of a Sharkman, girl, and a Demon of the Mist. Drawn by the new sensei's own hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of there charecters. So far all I own is the Origenal charecter "Kyo"-so bug off!**

**Sorry I don't do guy-guy pairings, so I just gave you a hint on the Oc!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Enter Hatake Kakashi and...!**

I was sitting in the back of the classroom watching the young genin wait for there sensei. To them I was nothing more than just a temporary guardian till the lazy ass jonin got here. And boy they were in for a surprise.

I sat in the back of the classroom as far away from the Uchiha as I could muster. He would glance at the back of the room but I knew he could **see **_nothing._ Or at least he didn't know where I was. Man he lacked some skills. I inwardly sighed, this is going to be a long day.

I took a sip out of the purple vile shuddering when the liquid came down my throat. It was like burning fire that rattles your bones. But never less it kept your appearance _safe._ I wouldn't want to have to barge into an old friends room asking them to let me join there orginazation. Oh well.

Taking out a note pad and a pencil I began to draw. _He_ would most likely show up soon, it had been a couple hours and all the other genin teams were with there senseis'.

I started to draw a bird, I first started with the head moving down to the rest of the body. I tries to make the feathers look sleek and I tried to shade in the dark colors.

Trying not to get to into my drawing and look after the fresh shinobi, I looked up. The kid with the blonde hair and the orange jumpsuit was pulling out a chair presumably to do a prank.

He got onto the chair and put an eraser between the wedge in the door chuckling softly. Finally placing the eraser in, he jumped off the chair saying, "It's what he gets for making us wait!"

The girl with the pink hair had her hands on her hips and wore a red dress "thingy", with the Haruno symbol on it. She referred the statement to the blonde haired kitsune, " Grow up!" She glared at the boy with emarald eyes and declared, "I want no part in this!" Secrelty her 'Inner' was cherring him on.

I looked towards the raven haired boy he finally said _something, _" Hmpf No way a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap," he scoffed.

_Yep, that's what most of them sad before they failed. _I put my hands behind my head, my hair was remarkably syled like the Uchiha's except I had dark brown hair with crimson tips on the top. My eyes were a normal chocolate brown the same as my hair except for richer. _Sweeter._ I smirked and watched the story unfold.

Kreak A hand came out of the door presumably there new sensei's he opened the door and the eraser hit his head.

The man wore a Kohona headband that covered his left eye, and he also wore a mask that covered his face. You could only see his dark black eye, his silver hair defeid gravity.

_Strange man, indeed. _You nodded agreeing at the thought.

The blonde boy pointed to his new and very late sensei, laughing at him. _Dumb move, kid._

The silver haired shinobi met the pink girls eyes while she pleaded like a lost puppy, " I;m sorry sensei. I tried to stop him , but Naruto..." Her hands were bunched up and her head hung low. She looked very guilty indeed.

The Uchiha looked disappointed in his new _master_ maybe it was because the blondes prank worked or because his piss-poor attitude.

The jonin walked around the room I could tell he noticed me by winking in my direction, I wasn't trying to stay concealed. Well I was but only to the rookie genin. I smirked at him and sat up out of my chair. I reappeared on the ceiling using chakra to stick me up like rubber-glue.

He rubbed his chin through his mask like he was pondering something, He looked up to the ceiling and started to speak. The genin were all quiet. "Hmm... how shall I put this?"

The pink haired girl looked at him expectantly, the Uchiha gave him a one eyed glance, and Naruto copied the kunoichi.

He chuckled and continued walking around the room till he landed on his mark, "Based on my first impression I'd have to say..., "he chuckled again and said three meaningful words that bore into there heads. _Wonder if he meant me too. _"**I hate you!" **

The genin sweat dropped and negative thoughts had entered there head. They made a bad impression and the pink haired girl was blaming Naruto in his head for the entire situation.

Your eyes just slightly gave him a questioning look. What? Why did you say that!

He looked at you and you mumbled, "Shit..." The creepy Uchiha had discovered you with the guy that resembled a scarecrow. You were about to open your mouth and speak but you decided against it. So in turn you grabbed your notebook and put it under you arm.

The kids new sensei told them to follow him, he was going to show us the regular metting spot. Whether we liked it or not.

---------at Team 7's first meeting spot-------

Kakashi was sitting on the railing, he directed his lazy unmoving eye to his group. He watched the three genin's movement them finally landed on **you.**

He stared at your face looking almost apathetic. His eye curved and said, "You can stop hiding now." He crossed his arms and smiled when you came out.

You were wearing your regular jonin uniform you didn't look up from your sketchbook as the two nin that were previously oblivious to your presence eyes widened. The Uchiha sneered. The blonde and the Haruno eyes were: OoO !- they were surprised as you could see. You gave them a one handed wave, "Sup?" You said, then you "ignored" them and went back to your drawing of a crow. They sweatdropped at that gesture.

"So..." The jonin said taking his students attention out of your hands."Now, I_'_d like you **all," **he emphasized, "to tell us a little about yourselves."

Naruto looked at the two jonins, "Wait-do we have two sensei's!" He exclaixed eyes going wide. "Cool!" Naruto grinned a huge grin was plastered on his face. "But hey sensei," Naruto started indicating the silver haired jonin, "what do ya, mean?"

You sighed and continued with your drawing till you finally walked over close to wear the scarecrow was sitting. (About five-six feet away.) You scratched your head waiting for the other jonin to continue.

"...You know," he started but seeing the blank look on the blonde's face he continued, "The usual. Your favorite thing...What you hate most... Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." He finished shaking his hands around.

Naruto understood what he was saying (hopefully), but continued to pry the man, "Help us out here, coach. You go first." He paused, and put his hands in front of him scratching himself. "Show us how its done."

The Haruno agreed with the boy much to _his_ delight, "Thats right..." She started in a soft voice, "After all you two a complete strangers to us... A mystery." The Haruno concluded.

You chuckled softly, smiled, and shook your head. _Yeah, a mystery. _She won't even learn your real name by the time they move on to _chunin._

"Something funny?" The other jonin asked trying to read your face. _Better watch out for this person._ He noticed that you had a scar on you left eye, most likely from being careless with a kuani.

You looked up and put a hand behind your head grinning sheepishly, radiating the image of embarrassment. "Oh nothing."

"Ok..." Kakashi said suspiciously. The other genin were looking at you, questionable looks in there eyes. Well the Uchiha was glaring at you but it didn't make a difference. "Umm... where to start?" He rubbed his chin like he was thinking, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes." He pointed out one eye curving upward showing a hint of a smile from what his mask could not. "My dreams for the future are none of your business..." He marked off quickly, "But anyway I have **lots **of _hobbies._"

The genin sweat dropped unsure of what to say next all he really did was tell them his name.

You snorted at Kakashi's _hobbies_, would peeking through a peep-hole with Kohona's **Super Pervert**, count.

Kakashi looked at you again to question why you were laughing between each breath you said, "Yeah-at-least snort- you didn't tell-them-your-," you put your fingers in quotations and put on a calm resolve, "_h_o_bbies_."

"Well since...you seem to be in a good mood how about **you **tell us about **yourself**." Kakashi said crossing his arms, he obviously knew what you were talking about in means of "hobbies."

_Shit. Make up something quick. _You rubbed the back of your head again rubbing you hair that was styled almost exactly like the Uchiha.

"My name is... Hitmitsuzuka Kyo." You looked at the students. They obviously had no idea where that clan originated from. "I like my childhood friends. I dislike people who dislike being...**_blue._**" They would have to look underneath the underneath to figure out **that** one. "My dreams...I doubt you would care if I told you." You closed your eyes and sighed out in exasperation, you shoved your hands in your pants pockets and looked down refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "My hobbies...you'll know soon enough." You concluded hopring they wouldn't pry.

_Hitmutsuzuka?_ Sakura thought. _I've **never** heard of that clan name before. Weird meaning too._ "Well we certainly learned more from the Sasuke look-alike than from Kakashi," Naruto whispered in her ear.

* * *

The two genin followed your suit and talked about themselves. Kyo looked at Kakashi's face he looked disappointed in his team. Sadly you felt he might be disappointed in you too. Sasuke started up, 

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like."

_Yeah like your brother, _you thought. You sneered when he said that. _He is **so **much different from, Itachi._

"It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"... That's just a word..." He paused giving tension between the group, "...But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there is someone I have sworn..." He paused Kyo **_knew_** what he was going to say next and you didn't like it. "...**to kill**."

Kyo's face clenched in anger he grinded his teeth and reopened his book. Kyo right now just wanted to smack that kid on the head. _Dobe. He had his reasons! _

Kakashi looked at you and he saw you give off a wave of hatred. _What's the matter with him?_ He looked from Sasuke to Kyo. _They must have a connection somehow. _The scarecrow saw your resolve come back, so he said, "I believe we all understand each other."_Aside from Kyo and this whole **"team."**_ "Formal training begins tomorrow," he said in a lazy voice.

Naruto jumped up onto his feet and saluted the ero-nin "**Yes , sir! **What will our duties be?" He stood up straight he attempted on looking formal. "Our first **real** shinobi mission!"Kyp looked up from his drawing, Naruto looks like he is about to burst from excitement.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to calm down before he continued explaining, "Our first project **only** involes the members of this cell." He looked at Kyo, he expected you to play a part didn't he?

Naruto was jumpy as ever twitching for him to hurry up, "What is it? **What?**"

Kakashi's luck was grim. He hinted something else with malice in his monotone voice (confusing I know), "Survival exercises." His face showed no emotion when the genin's commented.

"Survival exercises?"

"..."

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura questioned. "Our school days were **full**of survival training!" She pointed out.

"You'll have to survive against **_us._**" He meant Kyo and him his words were true when he said his next statement, "It won't be your _typical_ practice."

All three of them turned on a worried button as they put what he juat said together. They were going to go against there _sensei's! _Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?"

Kakashi and Kyo laughed pulling there head down, no one looked at the sneer on your face. They all kept there eyes on Kakashi.

_What was so funny?_ Naruto thought. It's not like he told a joke.

Sakura tensed along with Naruto, "What are you laughing about?"

The two of you stopped Kakashi first, "O h nothing it's just that..." his words bore into the genin's curiosity, "If I told you. You'd just chicken out."

Kyo sent Kakashi a smirk and looked towards Naruto, "Chicken out... ? Why?"

With an unreadable look Kakashi explained, "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actully be accepted as junior level shinobi, (genin)." He continued. "The other eighteen must go back for more training." Drawing in a silence he said as-a-matter-of-fact like staement Naruto gasped, " **The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure."**

Naruto's mouth nearly touched the ground, Sakura gulped, and you could feel the tension Sasuke was letting of. He was hoping for a challenge you were sure of it.

Like he had proven his point Kakashi laughed going back into his good hearted seld, "See? You're chickening out...**already!**" And he haven't even told them what the test was like.

"Better be prepared to go back to the Academy, **again** Naruto." Kyo mumbled to add a coal to his flame.

"**THAT SUCKS!" **Naruto said in an outburst. "**We've been through hell!"**

_No they haven't but us two jonin had. _Kyo's smile grew as he continued his childish outburst.

"**What about our graduation test!" **He said defensively, he didn't want to go back he couldn't not from what Iruka-sama had givin' him.

Kyo decided to speak up purposely telling him a lie and the truth. "We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless causes from your ranks." Kyo looked at Sasuke his eye's twinkling a **_secret._** "The only one's left are the one's that show **true** potential."

"**SAY WHAT!" **Naruto's body shook in fear it was all written on his face. With a **big black** **_Sharpie._**

Kakashi rummaged through his pockets looking for something. Assuming he was looking for his assignments Kyo pointed to his back pocket which contained his _valuables._ He pulled them out and distributed them to the three junior shinobi. "The details of your assignment are in this handout, memorize it... Don't be late!" He added.

"Don't you think they should be telling **you** that, Hatake?" Kyo pointed out from his tardiness.

"Yeah well whatever you say- **_Hitmitsuzuka_**." He countered.

Kyo cringed from being addressed by his alibi. He shrugged it off and picked up his scetch book, stuffing in the drawing he had just made. He turned his heels away from Kakashi pointing to the forest.

While Kyo was running he dropped something. It was a piece of paper. Kakashi picked it up and saw a drawing of a three distinct figures drawn with a pencil.

The drawing depicted the people as though they were fifteen.

There was a girl that had the same hair as Kyo except for it reached her shoulders. She had swung her arms around two teenagers. She wore an oversized black coat over her red bikini. It looked as though she was having a great time.

One wore wrappings around his face and was leaning on a katana (it was bigger than his whole body. He wore walk and brown swim trunks and had a slight smile on his face, he wore a mist head band on his head tied awkwardly and it seemed to be slanted. He seemed to be friends with the other two characters.

The other person had three slights on his face, his teeth looked sharp as he gave a big grin. His arms were around the girl and looked to be blushing slightly. His skin had been colored lightly and his muscles stood out, his hair was also shaded in. He wore black swim trunks and wore a ninja headband the exact same as the guy leaning on the Katana. His headband was tied around his forehead.

Kakashi flipped the picture over to see it had letters on it.

**K + K + Z**

**Friends till we dance with death.**

It was a strange picture, but it was relatively good. Kyo seemed to have a talent for drawing.

He cursed when he noticed Kyo was gone, he'll give it to him tommorrow. He could wait.

Kakashi folded the piece of paper in his pocket. **_Hitmitsuzuka_**- _House of Secrets_. It was defiantly a clan that suited the jonin, Kyo.

What else does he have up his sleeve?

* * *

**Hey! This story was long, and I bet you're wondering how does this person have a connection with Itachi. Or the two boys in the picture.**

**All will be answered shortly... And by the way I put some fluff soon, don't you worry!**


	2. Born To Lead

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would love Kisame with all of her heart and Haku +Zabuza wouldn't be dead!**

**--- WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS! ---

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- Born To Lead**

**The Next Day...**

Kakashi waved at his students saying a, "Good morning, class!" He waved his hand at the fresh shinobi. They wouldn't stand a chance against _his_ test, if they just **fought** the two jonin. They would need to look underneath the underneath. Or he would fail them, just like all the other teams he had failed. Not **one** had passed.

He wore his back-pack, it was light and filled with his students lunches. He had eaten a nice hearty breakfast this morning or at least till after he did his _respects._ He rubbed the back of his head when the kunoichi of the group yelled at him for being late.

Okay?

He turned to Kyo who was sitting on one of the three stumps that he would use after the _training._ He seemed to have his sketchbook in his vest and was just sitting on the post watching the clouds, his headband wasn't visable to the naked eye.

He walked over to Kyo and pulled out the paper that he had dropped since he was in hurry, yesterday. It was folded neatly into a small square, Kyo looked down on him to see the piece of paper that Kakashi was offering. He furrowed his eyebrows , confused but took it out of his grip. He recognized the paper before opening it when he saw the black letters on the back.

**K + K + Z**

Kyo's eyes widened and he jumped off of the stump. He went up to Kakashi with pain, worry, and in a more frightened sense; **_fear. _**That coating of the artist his voice held also a great deal of control in it.

"What were you doing looking at," he held up the sheet of paper that was folded and waved it in the Copy nin's face. "**this!**" His brown eyes held a tint of anger.

Kakashi backed up from the shinobi, he didn't know much from the Third Hokage. Hitmitsuzuka's information was classified. And he could tell that there was something off about this person. He would look up into this...later. After he failed these students.

Making an excuse tinted with the truth he spoke, "Well, you dropped it so I thought I should return it." He paused and in a teasing accusing voice he continued, "It's not my fault your not only a good shinobi but a **great** artist."

Kyo did a quick change, he stopped yelling at Kakashi and put on his tired and lazy look on. "Ok...? Now what?" Kyo said with a yawn.

Kakashi sweat dropped and answered the simple question, "I'll explain." Kyo nodded.

He turned to the hopeful Team 7 students and pulled out a clock from his back pack. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." He said simply.

Team 7 gave him questioning looks when he pulled two bells out of his pocket, "I have here two small bells," he threw one to Kyo witch he caught easily. "Your challenge is to steal a bell from either one of us before the timer goes off."

Kyo fingered the bell with curiosity till settling for tying it on his belt. He looked up and watched Naruto's and Sakura's faces fall, "Anyone who fails doesn't get **any** lunch." He heard Kakashi speak.

Kakashi explained further, "All you need is one bell... a piece..." the bell made a noise in his hand "But since there aren't enough to go around one of you is **definetly **going to the stump." He paused letting the shadows get a dark look over his eyes. "And whoever that will be the first one of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school... and disgrace."

Naruto gulped when Kakashi took the bell in his hand. "You may if you choose use, shruiken." Pause. "Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura spoke up, "But...," she complained, "But that's so dangerous!"

_Kami (God), Sakura don't you know you all will be fighting agianst two of the **elite!**_ Kyo looked at Sakura with his handsome chocolate eyes, they seemed to be swimming in her pools of emeralds.

"Sakura, we are shinobi. We must to the accomplished tack at hand, using whatever tools are available." Kyo looked at her, she seemed to be uncomfortable with someone like him looking at her. With a sincere smile he continued, "Besides Sakura you'll do fine. You are the smartest kunoichi out of you class."

The smile made her blush she fiddled with her fingers. Not looking at him, "Okay... Master Kyo.."

Kyo looked at Kakashi with a can-we-go-now? Kakashi chuckled.

"Hah! I'll bet you all!" Naruto said his voice cutting the silence. Looking at Kakashi he said with hands behind his head, smiling gleefully, " You couldn't even dodge an eraser! Your'e going to get yourself killed!"

Kakashi with a tired look countered, "Only the weak speak loudly." _Must you talk so big? _Settling with a new plan he continued, "Now, let's forget the **dunce, **and we'll start on my signal!"

The word 'dunce' had hit a nerve in Naruto, his blood began to boil. Without reason he thumbed for a kunai and ran to attack Kakashi.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke moved out of his way. All Kyo did was yawn absently.

The junior-level shinobi couldn't see at the speed Kakashi was going but with ease he grabbed Naruto's hand and put a hand to the back of his head. The kunai was pointed to the back of _Naruto's_ neck.

"Not so fast. I didn't say go."

Sakura looked shocked. She didn't even see him move. They were going to have a tough time with Kakashi, she decided to go for the weaker link in her view-Kyo.

Sasuke smirked. He regained his respect for the jonin. "So this is an elite shinobi..." he muttered.

Looking at the positive side of things the jonin spoke, "At least you struck to kill." He turned his head to the side, "So it seems you've begun to respect me." He chuckled the kids looked tense, "Maybe..Just maybe... I'm starting to like you three." Kakashi's eyes turned stern. "And now...ready...steady... **GO!**"

The three challengers disappeared leaving to jonin to themselves.

Kyo smirked and whispered something into Kakashi's ear. Kyo disappeared from the line of sight.

Sasuke watched them, conversing together. They seemed to have a plan up there sleeves. How was he going to deal with, **_this?_**

Kyo was hidden in the tree above the two children. He took out his book and started to draw. He took out the sharp pencil and started to draw the basics of a male teenager. It was fun releasing old memories, yet it was captivating locking them up.

He heard a rustle from below him and recognized this for Sakura moving. She had short light steps, he decided that since she was separated from her precious _Sasuke-kun._ He could have a little fun with some Genjutsu!

He moved around the forest and put a fake clone of Kakashi at her side. Currently Naruto had decided to go head on with Kakashi so right before Naruto could try to land a punch, he took out his book. **_Make-Out Paradise._**

Kyo sweat dropped at the scene. _Make-Out Paradise? That's just weird Hatake, weird._

"I'm gonna flatten you!" Naruto said in blind fury. The blonde threw a punch at his shoulder, followed by a roundhouse kick that Kakashi bent over to dodge. Naruto regained his balance and turned his heel, "CHARGE! All right that's it!" He said in an exasperated voice.

He prepared to punch Kakashi with his left arm, yelling out a battle cry he...

...missed.

"What the...?"

Kakashi was sitting behind Naruto and made the sign of the tiger, "Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu...dunce."

Sakura grasped the situation. The tiger was used in _advanced_ jutsu's that would usually cause harm in great numbers. Forgetting for a moment to warn him she got off of her feet, doing so reveiling her location. "Naruto----! Get out of there!" Using the rest of her voice she yelled, "You'll be killed!"

"What?" Naruto turned his head to face his sensei.

"Too late."

Naruto whiced at him using the attack.

"Konohagakure village's secret and most sacred technique! **One Thousand Years of Pain!"**

Naruto was flung into the air clutching his bottocks, that was the most humilating and painful thing that had happened to him today.

At that moment Sasuke and Sakura lost respect, once again to both ninja.

Naruto hit the water and it was at the moment Kyo readied himself. He told his Bunshin orders to go to the Genjutsu they had created when Naruto was fighting.

Kakashi turned a page in his current book. Abruptly there were two shruiken thrown at him. He easily caught them with his fingers.

Naruto came out of the water panting for breath, or at least what seemed to be Naruto.

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch!"

"Duh! I know that!"

The bell sounded. "You claim to want to surpass Lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" He paused pleading again, " **I just wasn't ready that's all!"**

Kakashi turned his back to his opponent and walked off. "So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?"

"..." _Crap, I'm starving...and completely out of gas... but... I have to get a bell! No matter what! _Naruto breathed in and out attempting to calm himself. With a look of grim determination on his face he said the words in his mind,

_And I have to earn his respect! No matter what! _There was a splash of water and six Naruto's jumped out of the water. **_I have to become a true shinobi._**

Kakashi turned his head to see what the problem was. "Hunh?"

Naruto laughed, water trailed down his face. "My specialty! The art of the doppelganger!" Revealing his technique. "Get ready! Now you face a-lot more than just one of me!"

"Not illusions but actual flesh and bodies!" Kakashi had turned to face Naruto.

(Kyo was gone okay? He went to go set up some _fun _with Sakura.)

_This is the lost shinobo skill from the forbidden scroll...It's the technique he used to defeat Mizuki! _"But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute!" He chuckled again wondering if Kyo was ready. "You talk a good game... but you're still only Naruto! You're a one-trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!"

Something grabbed Kakashi's flesh. And put him in a lock. He turned to see his student, Naruto.

He laughed added malice. "Nice to see your back... **MASTER!**"

Two clones grabbed his legs making him immobile. The real Naruto spoke up and jumped in the air for momentum. "I isolated one of my doppel-gangers...Sent it out of the water posing as me. While I circled sround, behind you!" He sneered and brought a fist up, "...Here's payback for what you did to me ass!"

_Hmm... must of hurt. _

"This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want."

Sakura was surprised, her cheeks became tinted with a red color, and she smiled for Naruto. _Wow! Naruto's **good.**_

_That guy..._ Sasuke smirked on Naruto's behalf. " He used the art of misdirection... feinting to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else!"

Kakashi blinked. He wasn't going to let his student get the best of him. That's why he used teamwork.

"Relax!" Naruto bided ,"I told you, I'm only gonna hit you once!" Naruto's fist collided with a clone of his spattering blood everywhere. He was shocked. _Where was Master Kakashi!_

* * *

**_Next time----->Where's Kyo? He Dissapeared during the exersise. Before he can fail/pass any of his students, Kakashi is determined to find him. Will Kyo show up? Will Sakura faint when she sees the Genjutsu Kyo made? And why is Sasuke's head stuck in a tree? _**

**_All will be answered next time with the chapter called, "Headfirst For Halos"_**

****


	3. Headfirst For Halos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry but I don't belive in same sex relationships, so is there a clue to the...**

**Kisame x Oc x Kakashi pairing? Hmmm...

* * *

**

**chapter 3-** **Headfirst for Halos.**

Naruto looked shocked. _I thought I hit... _He was utterly confused. -Crack- "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" One of his clones slammed into him. When he got back onto his feet he started accusing his other clones that they had used a transformation jutsu. He decided after he created a couple knew bruises to drop the jutsu, there would only be two standing if he did.

Naruto stopped the jutsu.

He was alone...

* * *

Naruto was alone in the clearing, he had shed a few tears but he quickly got over that matter when he saw a bell on the ground. He laughed in delight and walked over to pick up the bell, "He must have been pretty flustered, to drop a bell." He reached down to pick up the bell then something jerked his foot up. **_Hunh?_**

Then his other foot was jerked up with the same speed, "_What the heck!" _The blood started to rush to his head when he began to wriggle around, he was tied upside down. By his feet.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Naruto looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. A hand reached down for the bell and grabbed it with ease. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

* * *

**Earlier when Naruto and Kakashi were fighting...**

Kyo had accidently left his notebook at the clearing. He cursed at himself for being so stupid. He had moved chakra to his feet and went to go find the spot. He had found it! He stood triumphantlyand reached his hand between the tree branches. He searched for what he was looking for. He clasped a sheet of paper and smiled. _Got it!_

He removed the sheet of paper and recognized it was blue. _Kisame._ He foleded the paper and went back to his original place where he set up a trap for Naruto.

* * *

**Back to the Present...**

He smirked and picked up a bell with his hand, "You did your technique well, but your were fooled once again." Kyo smiled at Naruto.

Naruto glared at his brown eyes, _dammit! Kakashi and now Kyo! _"Argh!"

Kyo looked at him and smiled at him while he lectured,"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanigs- underneath the underneath."

A vein popped out and he waved his fist like a madman, the blood was really going to his head. "I know that!" he yelled in blind fury.

Kyo sweatdropped and in an obvious voice he commented, "Uh, no you don't. That's why I am saying it." _Duh..._

Sasuke chose that moment of Kyo being off guard to throw shruiken and various weapons at him. _He's finally off-guard!_

The shruiken landed in the body, drawing out... water?

"Whoa! Whoa! No way!" _How could Sasuke land a hit on Kyo-sensei and he had no luck with Kakashi?_ Seeing liquid drip presuming blood. "That was overkill, Sasuke!" He exclaimed concerned for his teacher.

There was a poof and a log replaced the body of Kyo. _It's the same technique he used with Naruto! _

Kyo looked out of the bushes, he found Sasuke's location. _So he's over there._

Sasuke jumped away. He needed to get back out of here- Kyo had found his location! He acted fast and went deeper into the forest.

* * *

Sakura was searching through the forest. She was following Kakashi who seemed to be going off the training area. 

Senseing Sakura was behind him he made a Bunshin and whispered, "Behind you!", to her. She turned losing sight of the real Kakashi.

Kakashi told his clone to lead Sakura to the genjutsu Kyo had earlier made. He heard a faint scream after he passed the training area. He waited at the border for Kyo.

Kyo came out of the tree. Kakashi glared at him, "Where were you?" He inquired. He crossed his arms.

"..."

"..."

"I had to something for the Hokage, is that enoupgh for you?"

Kakashi nodded as if in agreement. In truth he was in deneil, he was suspicious of the House of Secret's offspring. He remained wary keeping his guard up.

Seeing he was still not believeing him he backed up his statement, "Ask Iruka if you want."

Kakashi noted that he would ask Iruka after the training session he said something, "You think that was a little much?" He pulled out his make-out paradise.

"Oh you mean Sakura?" He laughed ruffling his own hair, placing senbon in the locks. "Yeah maybe..."

Meanwhile... Naruto had fallen into another of Kakashi's traps, after he tried to get out again. And Sakura was foaming at the mouth on the ground because she thought she saw Sasuke dead.

**Back to kaka and kyo...**

Kyo pointed at Sasuke, who was speaking. Kakashi turned his face down from his book to see the Uchiha hier.

His head yanked around, he must of heard the scream, "...Thay scream I just heard..." _Sakura._

"The second Ninjutsu skill- Genjutsu-The Artof Illusion." Sasuke turned to the voice, it was Kyo. "And Sakura fell for it." The wind blew and the bell tied on to Kyo's waist chingled.

Sasuke thought about how he was using the art of hypnotism to beat Sakura. He sneered. The wind blew forcing his hair up, "I'm not like them."

Kakashi's back was to a tree and he continued reading his book. "Save your boasts till you've gotten a bell," he paused, "**Sasuke."

* * *

**

**note: Kyo and Kakashi stood side-by side, across from Sasuke.

* * *

**

Kakashi looked at Kyo who was watching Sasuke glare at him. They had a connection somehow...

Kyo spoke up, " The strength of the Uchiha clan...the most elite family in Konohagakure village..." Kakashi spotted a glint in his eyes, "I'm looking forward to it..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Kyo and Kakashi wore an expression of laziness. Kakashi stepped back and headed to the memorial where the lunches were. He waved a good-bye before leaving.

Sasuke reached for his shruiken holders and attacked Kyo, Kyo easily dodged. "A frontal assault is wasted here."

Sasuke smirked, his shruiken cut a rope.

Kyo jumped up when knives were fkung at him, he landed skidding backwards before maintaining his balance. He looked behind him to see Sasuke taking on a kick position to his face. He blocked grabbing his foot, but Sasuke attempted to throw a right punch at Kyo. He moved his hand contianing Sasuke's foot down to catch the punch in his hand.

Sasuke tried to kick again, which Kyo brought his arm up to block. He relixed his mistake. _The bell! _Kyo threw Sasuke in the air skidding backwards.

_This kids not bad. But he still has some time before he lives up to Itachi. _"I admit it your not like the other two."

After hearing this Sasuke stood up and started making signs for a jutsu a younger shinobi shouldn't be able to perform. -the last two-horse-tiger-

Quickly as Kyo could he used the Kawimari jutsu-replacement technigue with a log.

Sasuke breathed in. **_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique)!_**

He let out a a huge fireball attacking to where Kyo was. The flames died out._ He's gone! He looked behind him, above, right, left. He wasn't there._

Suddenly invisable hands picked him up with his shoulders, he didn't know what was going on. _Is this some type of kekkei genkei (advanced bloodline)?_ His body was hurled at the forest, he closed his eyes waiting for impact. Pain shoot through his neck. He looked around. _Trees. He was stuck in a tree._

It seemed out of nowhere but Kyo appeared in front of him, "Ninjutsu. And as you predicted you were a head and shoulders above Sakura and Naruto." He smiled at his situation, and turned around, "As the copy nin says, 'You know as they say! The nail that sticks up is hammered down, right?" He laughed at him and started to walk away.

He stopped abrutly. He hands went through his pockects._ Where was his scetchbook? He must of left it somewhere! Someone could of taken it!_

Sasuke wondered why his sensei was panicking, then he noticed his drawing book was gone. _So? It's just a drawing book. Serves him right. _

Out of nowhere someone else appeared... Sakura. He face tensed. "Ah! Sasuke's been hurt!" She fainted, again.

"What was that all about?" He turned to see Kyo standing there being stiff. He got out of his prison to note Sakura was gone. _Must of left._

The timer ringed. It was twelve.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Naruto was tied to the stump, because he tried to steal the food and Kakashi caught them. The three's stomach's growled. Kyo poofed and said, "Oh my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way I have an annoucement to make."

The three shook in anticapation. Did they fail or pass, what was it?

"I have to go. I have to meet the _Hokage._" He said hokage in a sly tone.

The three nodded wanting to get on with it!

"-oh, and my drawing book is missing! If you find it I will owe you a boon (favor)." He nodded and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

They sweatdropped and Kakashi cleared his throat he obviously dissapproved of Kyo's descion. "By the way I have an annoucement to make about this exersise." He paused waiting for there reactions. "None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academuy"

Sakura nd Naruto jumped for joy, Sasuke smiled. Well Naruto flailed.

"This rocks ! It means all three of us.."

There joy was immediatly stomped on. "...are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. **None of you will ever be shinobi!"**

Shocked faces appeared on the three. **_WHAT!_**

* * *

**_They Failed! Oh no! Well that's the end of volume one, so I'll go find the second one. Update won't be daily. _**

I have to go to our farm so don't expect one soon...

**Is Kyo really going to meet with the Hokage? Will Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura be given a second chance? (Well i know cause I've read almost every single book.) What was the jutsu Kyo used on Sasuke? And what is inside the letter that Kyo has, more importantly will his idenity be revealed if the find the book?**

Find out on the next chapter of, **We're All To Blame: chapter four - 'No Reason'**

**-Theif of the Sand**


	4. No Reason

--------------------------------

_**chapter four- 'No Reason'**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my Oc's._**

**_---------------------------_**

**All of us believe  
That this is not up to you  
The fact of the matter is  
That it'****s up to me**

How can we fake this anymore (anymore)  
Turn our backs away, and choose to just ignore (choose to just ignore)  
(Some say) Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
(Some say) It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go

-----------------------------

Kakashi's glare was cold, his viable eye seemed to be burning into there souls with white hot intensity.

The three students who were befuddled cringed, what did they do wrong?

"All three of you should quit being ninjas."

_**--------At the Hokage's Tower------**_

Iruka had invited the Third Hokage for lunch, he had wanted to know what Naruto was up against. Would he pass, or would he fail as a ninja?

Sensing there was something else going on her the old guy in the hat spoke up, "What is it that you want to ask that you'd invite me to lunch?" He took another bite of his pork ramen.

Iruka tensed his scar across his nose wrinkling, "The Jonin for Naruto's Team number seven, what kind of sensei is he? Is he strict?"

"About Kakashi?" He took another bite of his pork ramen.

The Third stopped chewing his ramen to reply, "You're worried? Here!" He pulled out a book from his pocket, Iruka looked at him with surprise. "Here's the list of his past students and their records."

Iruka took the book out of his hands, he opened the book and tensed after seeing the first pages. _This... This is!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_**Back to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi...**_

Naruto squirmed under his ropes, they were tight. Tied by the hands of an elite. He couldn't contain his fury, "Quit as ninjas!" There was a bitter taste in his mouth, he never heard someone toss out such a revolting idea. "What does that mean!"

Kakashi looked at him and blinked as though he was an idiot, well more of an idiot.

Trying to dissuade the man he continued, "Ok! Ok! We couldn't get the bells but... Why do we have to quit."

"Because all of you... are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

That was the last straw. Sasuke jumped onto his feet the man had just hit a nerve, dashing at an incredible speed he started a frontal attack.

Kyo was hiding in the bushes he had finished with his meeting with the _hokage_, the person he talked to was less of a shinobi than Sasuke was Mizukage. He smirked at the idea, _Sasuke Mizukage? That would bring my old friend's country into ruins._

He looked back onto Kakashi and "the three", as he started to call them.

"That's why you're a punk." Kakashi said. _And it isn't the black hair or the creepiness of being a cold-hearted bastard. _He was sitting on Sasuke's back pining him to the ground, he held Sasuke's hand behind his back. Kakashi's other foot crushed the back of his head.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in a very fan-girlish way.

Sasuke grimaced.

Kyo couldn't miss the emotion shown in Kakashi's eye when he spoke, chill's ran up his spine. He was frightening to the thought... wonder what he was like in battle.

Kakashi looked up to meet Sakura's and Naruto's eyes, penetrating there soul. Trying to drive the answer into there heads. _Are they really this dense? Kyo and I worked **together.** Can't they take the hint?_

_-----------------------------_

**Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blameWhat will it take **

Times like these I've come to see how,  
Everything but time is running out

-------------------------

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh?" He taunted. "Why do you think you were divided into **teams **and doing this training?"

Sakura looked at him with a confused gaze he could see the sweat rolling down her oversized forehead, " Huh? What does that mean?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow.

"**Basically...** You guys are not understanding the answer to this test." He pushed Sasuke's head farther into the ground.

"Answer?"

Kakashi sighed, he looked in the bushes looking at Kyo's hiding spot. _Must have returned from his **meeting.**_ "Yes, the answer that helps you pass the test." _Dobe._

"So," she said with force, "When are you going to tell us?"

"Geez..." _They really are dense..._

With a flurry of smoke there other sensei, Kyo came by Kakashi's side shaking his head in disbelief. _And I thought you were smarter, Sakura._

"Huh?" Naruto's face was blank for a second then he returned to the current situation, Kakashi. "Ah! Damn it! What's the answer already!" He was getting impatient.

In unison Kakashi and Kyo spoke. "It's teamwork."

'The three,' were shocked. Kakashi further explained.

"The three of you working together may have gotten the bells.

A light went on in Sakura's head. She pictured the bells in her mind. _Hey, wait a second. _She stood up on her feet creating an inquiring eye and a proud smile from Kyo. "What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells!"

Kyo looked up at her, she sometime reminded him of her brother.

"Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." _Yeah! You set 'em up and knock them down, Sakura!_

"Of course! The test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."

Sakura and Naruto were defiantly lost now. First, he had said teamwork-together. And now he was telling them that they were supposed to have fought each other!

"Yet you guys..."

Kyo interpreted loathing prolonging the tension. "Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away." His arms were crossed dissapointed, frustration. "Another reason why you fell for my genjutsu."

_Hey wait! I thought Kakashi did the Genjutsu! Then that must have been a clone. Were did they go then!_

Turning his head to the blond he moved strands of hair out of his eyes, letting the boy get more access to the view of his scar. "Naruto! You were just running around like an idiot, trying to get a bell by **yourself.**"

He turned to Sasuke, Kakashi pressed his foot harder at the mention of the boy's name. "Sasuke! You assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do **everthing** yourself." His eyes seemed to be implanted into the boy's mind. He moved his head around making sure Kyo got a good look at everyone's faces.

"The duties are done by the team." He then added, " Of course superior individuel ability is important to a ninja." He paused thinking through in a softer an almost painful tone. His eyes closed, everyone except Naruto noticed the longing and pain in the man's voice. "But what's even more important is, "teamwork."

He opened his eyes and ignored the gazes of the other ninja, he eyes seemed to be glazed over. "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger."

Kakashi started to pull out a kunai from his back pocket.

"And even get you killed." He ended.

"For example-" Kakashi muttered under his breath. He pulled out a kunai and put it against Kyo's neck. He left a bunshin to keep Sasuke down. "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Kyo dies!"

"What!" The blonde and pinky said in unison. Naruto said it for a more what-the-fuck, kind of thing and Sakura for her own reason.

Kakashi let go of his hold on the other elite, he released the bunshin jutsu allowing the raven haired boy much needed space. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices... and **then die.**"

Naruto sighed in relief, Sakura smiled now that Sasuke and the look-alike was free from the silver headed mans grip.

---------------------------------------------------

**All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we don't see **

Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
What will it take

-------------------------------------------

"You will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi turned and headed his way to the memorial stone.

Kyo kept his arms crossed and moved his gaze from the woods to Kakashi. He found the hidden tone of sadness, that was hidden in his own voice.

"Look at this." he beckoned. "The numerous names carved on this stone." Kakashi walked up to the stone a gentle brezze blew past, rustling his silver feathered hair. His hands were by his sides, his gazed with regret at the stone, "These are ninjas who are recognized as heros of the village."

When Naruto heard the words-heros-and-village in the same sentence, his attention drew upon his dream. Grasping for attention he blurted out his new goal, "I've decieded to get my name carved on that stoned too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!"

Obviously not getting it Sasuke scoffed, hands in his pockets. His back was to the jonin, Kakashi. Sakura scowled at Naruto.

Kyo looked at Naruto, he shook his head at the sight. _No, you don't kid. You don't. _

"But, they aren't just normal heros..." Kakashi continued looking back at Kyo and Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?" His smile was wide anticipating what type of hero he could become.

"..." Kakashi was quiet. Thinking over if he should tell him. "They are all heros who died while on duty."

Naruto's smile was alowly brought to a sad state, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked but not completely at his next statement.

Kakashi stared at the stone, thinking of regret. No one could read his emotionless face-except for Kyo. A pang of pity was sent through the crow's heart.

"This is a memorial. My **best friend's name** is also carved here..." He shared a piece of history.

All was quiet waiting for one of the procters to speak up, with a stern look Kakashi decided to leave off them a little- to lossen the chain, "I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch we'll make it even **_tougher_** to get the bells."

Naruto was stunned at this gesture.

"Those who still wish to challenge can wat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto." He added giving them a slight hint. Explaining more, why they couldn't share with the ramen craving kid he continued-_once again,_ "It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If **anyone** gives him aby food, they will fail immeddiatly." He started to walk behind the memorial, Kyo was close in check. He turned around giving them a glare for there pants, "**I **am the rules here! Got it?"

They nodded that was all he needed.

Kakashi and Kyo went to there hiding spot listening to the students conversation.

Naruto pleaded that he didn't need food but his stomach betrayed him.

Looking at Naruto's grim face when Sasuke and Sakura were eating he offered the box to Naruto. "Here."

Instinctively Sakura shot ip attempting to keep Sasuke out of trouble. "Hey Sasuke-kun. Sensei just said..."

Sasuke interjected reassuring her, "Don't worry. I don't sense them nearby. After lunch we'll work together and get the bells." He concluded, with some logic he continued, "Without food, he'll just be in the way, and that will only hurt us."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's reasoning. _I understand._

Kyo smiled in delight they were finally getting the nail. _Yes._

Sakura looked at her box of food, and then to Naruto putting them together she grasped the answer. She put the box in front of the kitsune's face.

Naruto looked at his, _Sakura-chan _and blushed nodding in the process.

Kakashi's and Kyo's face darkened betraying no emotion. Kyo looked at the team and smiled showing feral teeth. _Yes..._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Back to The Third, and Iruka...**_

"No way..." _man... _He looked at Kakashi's student's record with ultimate disbelief and horror. He was white in the face, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Kakashi's test might be a little too diffucult, since children are obedieant," The Hokage concluded with Iruka's pale face.

"Yeah but..." He argued. "This is...," his voice wavered, "...all **zeros.**"

The hokage did not look at the chunin-teacher but told it to him straight, "Yup, Kakashi has never passed anyone. They **all** failed..."_I'm sure this batch won't fail with Kyo there._

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Back to the Training Grounds...**_

An explosion came forth, with a great wind Kakashi and Kyo came out, " You guys...!"

They awaited the attack, Sakura screamed. The picture was horrible Kyo looked utterly terrifying.

"... pass." He loomed over the shocked faces, he had _never _passed any team. And this was his first. _Congrats._

Kyo had a smile on his face that resembled Kakashi's except for the fact that his could be seen.

Sakura was the first to speak up out of the group. "Pass?" Mumbling something in between he heard two more words clearly, "But **_why?_**"

Kakashi pointed to them, a smile still clear on his face. "You guys are the first."

"Huh?"

"?"

He continued since Kyo wouldn't speak up, "Everyone else would just fo whatever I told them." he paused. "They were all morons."

"...A ninja must see underneath the underneath." Using Kyo's word's previous words. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash..." He paused smiling again, the brezze rustling his silver hair, leaves moving in the wind. "But you know what?" Thoses who don't take care of their comrades...**are lower than trash**."

Kyo jolted head perking up remembering the lesson that was taught to him long ago. Kakashi's word's **_stung._**

_Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash... But, thoses who don't take care of their comrades... **are lower than trash.**_

He tried to shake the words out of his head-like a dog dying off. But when he rubbed his arm-it was like a bird ruffling there feathers.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi, he respected the man. _He's so cool._

On a lighter note Kakashi gave him a cool guy pose, "That ends the training. **All of you pass!**"

Naruto smile seemed as though it cpuld spread aroung the entire village of konohagure. He smiled resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. _He is a good kid._

"Ok! Starting tomorrow Team #7 will begin it's duties!"

Sakura leaped in the air and Naruto rubbed his back against the stump in excitement chanting, " Yay! I did it! I did it!" His tear ducts started to flow. "Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

Naruto noticed that no one was going to untie him. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura began walking to there respected places. His happiness changed to anger. "God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" He demanded shaking violently.

Once the three were out of earshot he stopped and looked down, how was he going to get out of this? _He was alone..._

Something ruffled his hair, he looked up. It was his sensei, Kyo. Kyo smiled at him. " Good job today, Naruto." He bent down on his knees to meet his height. "I;m sure Sakura was proud of you today, you're on your way to become Hokage."

Naruto's eyes lightened up at this, he smiled whole-heartedly. "Thanks Kyo-sensei." ... "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage! Believe it!"

Kyo smiled and began to untie him, "Well, we better get these ropes off first, eh Hokage?" He pulled out a kunai and sliced the ropes, setting Naruto free.

"Thanks, sensei!" He said giving him a hug.

Kyo was surprised by this gesture, awkwardly he patted Naruto's back returning the hug. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He was still squeezzing him.

"Could you let go?"

"Sure." He did.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head when his sensei proposed an idea.

"Naruto let's make a deal. If you help me find my notebook I'll give you a boon _and_ some ramen." He watched the boys expression. He nodded in agreement.

"As long as your treating."

Naruto dashed off in the training grounds looking for his book... this was going to take awhile.

_**Awhile later...**_

"Sensei! Sensei ! I found it!" He picked up the book off the branch, a few papers fell out onto the ground. _Just my luck..._

"Coming!" He was walking towards Naruto's voice.

Naruto looked at the pictures and the open notebook.

There was a picture of a blue-guy with gills in a red-cloud cloak. He had a **_huge_** sword on his back, he was smiling off big white- sharp teeth. His skin was **blue. **

Naruto picked up the picture and stuffed it into the notebook. There was a drawing of a mask with two slits and a red swirls it wasn't Anbu but it was different. A small figurine was drawn beside it.

He looked like a male teenager. He leaned on a tree relaxing a sword at hand, he wore a headband with no drawing of country, dark, hair, no shirt, and no eyebrows. That was weird.

He picked up the papers and stuffed it in the notebook and waited for Kyo's return. He saw the small handwriting of a name underneath the man. _Zabuza._

Naruto jolted when a finger tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around giving his book to his sensei. _Zabuza..._

"How about that ramen, Hokage?" The man asked, brown and red hair falling from his face.

At the mutter of ramen he grabbed Kyo's hand and began dragging him off. _He was going to leave a dent in his pay-check._

_---------------------------------_

**Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
(so how long, has this gone on, I don't see this ending)  
When we all fall down, it will be too late  
(it's too late, we can't change, what has now begun)  
Why is there no reason we can't change  
(we act like, its not right, why are we pretending)  
When we all fall down, who will take the blame  
(we've been wrong, for so long) What will it take  
(WE'VE KNOWN THIS ALL ALONG)**

_**-"No Reason," by Sum 41**_

**_------------------------------_**

**_Longest chapter ever written..._**

**_I hope I gave you some hints, and yes I do name chapters after song name's. I named this story after, "We're All To Blame, " by Sum 41, you can respect that can't you?_**

**_I hope that you rleize some hints that I put in front of you. Maybe if you guess the profile I'll Write a one-shot for you..._**

**_Do we have a Deal?_**

**_-Theif of the Sand_**


	5. Ripples of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter five- Ripples of Water**

Team 7 had returned from the mission to retrieve a cat, 'Tora' for the fire feudal lord's wife. Sakura felt sorry for the cat.

The hokage took out a sheet of paper, reading the next duties for Team 7, "Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

Naruto's fury broke out the silence that the two sensei's had been longing for, "NO NO NO! No, thank you!" He said it as if he had a choice. "I want to do you know. A more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" He demanded.

Sasuke agreed with Naruto's point. All they had been doing really was errands.

Sakura had one thought in her head. _Geez... How annoying..._

Kakashi and Kyo sweat dropped. The scarecrow could already feel that it was about time.

Kyo was longing for an assignation mission, and please not one of his friends. Not the Village Hidden in the Mist, or the Country of the Waves.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head when Iruka tried to dissuade Naruto's ideas, "You idiot! You are just a rookie! **Everyone** starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

The hokage sighed when Naruto protested.

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" The other two nodded in agreement.

Kyo randomly took out a senbon and started to twirl it on his fingers waiting for the surprise he had requested of the hokage. He asked for a C-rank mission for the team. It would be better than all the D-ranks they've been getting.

And on one mission, he had to clean the laundry of a very **_interesting_** woman, she kept on hitting on him. Making him blush in insecurity, Kakashi never let that down. He shuddered.

Kakashi silenced him with a knock on the head.

The hokage explained the ranks of the missions.

**Some time later...**

"You guys just recently became genin, D-rank missions are perfect for you." He concluded.

Naruto wasn't listening but talking about what type of ramen he had last night.

"Hey listen!"

"I... I apologize..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. _I'm going to get yelled at later, aren't I_?

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that." Naruto was sitting on the ground cross legged, "But you know what! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

_Wait Naruto was a trouble-maker?_ Kyo thought. He hit his forehead, you know I **really** need to connect myself to the outside world, more.

After Naruto's rampage Iruka and the hokage smiled.

"Ok. If you want it that much...," the hokage startled everyone. Especially Kyo who didn't think he would take his request whole-heartedly. "I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." _He he, he use to only be able to express himself through pranks._

Naruto was the first to respond, "Yay!" He jumped up from sitting full of a new energy. "Who? Who? A fuedal lord? A princess!" He asked in anticipation.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him." He looked towards the door beckoning the person to come out, " Hey, will you come in here?"

A guy with a rope tied on his head carrying a bottle of alcohol walked in the room complaining, "What's this?" He drank a sip from his bottle. "They're all a bunch of super brats." Looking to Naruto he said with disgust in his tone. "Especially...The shortest one with the really stupid-looking face. Are you really a Ninja? Hey!"

Naruto laughed as he compared the heights of his teammates and him. _He_ was the shortest one of the group.

He looked at the man with hatred as he understood what he said, "**I'll kill you!"**

Kakashi grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him back, " What's the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!" he reasoned.

The man with the glasses looked at the group and finally landed on Kyo. He put his hand to his chin rubbing it as though in thought, "Hey don't I know you somewhere? Weren't you friends with the Shark-guy what was his name? Kis-" He was cut off, Kyo put a hand over his mouth, by speaking.

"Uh... no you don't know me and you must of been thinking of someone else."

All eyes were on Kyo as he attempted to get him out of this situation. "No, I think I remember you. Weren't you one of those kid's who came to our village for supplies, after a bad mission?"

"No I assure you, you are mistaken." He declared wanting this conversation to go no farther.

He nodded as if in agreement. "Yeah..." He took a sip of the bottle and introduced himself, "I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna." He didn't remove his eyes from the brown and red haired guy.

"I expect you to provide me extreme protection until, I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

The four man team nodded, Tazuna removed his eyes off of Kyo, still in disbelief that he hadn't seen him before. What else lied in between the Hitmitsu heir? Is the word trouble or just another scroll to be unraveled?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 stood at the gates of Kohona the large doors opening so the group could leave for there mission.

Naruto was excited with a passion. He jumped up and down his grin exceeding normal boundaries.

Tazuna pointed to Naruto and questioned Kakashi, "Am I really going to be safe with this brat? And-!"

"Well, I am a Jounin, and so is Kyo the person with the brown and red hair. So you have nothing to worry about." He said reassuringly.

Naruto doubted the man knew about ninja's he just wanted to punch the man in the face. Give him a lesson. "My name is Naruto-future Hokage! Remember it!"

Tazuna took another sip of his drink doubting Naruto's words, "Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right?" He looked at him with apathetic eyes. "I doubt someone like you could become it..."

"**Shut up!"** A vein was viable anger flowing through his words, " I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

Tazuna and Kyo looked at him. One with a blank look and the other with a disbelieving look.

"No I won't, brat even if you did become Hokage."

Kyo looked at him with hard eyes that Sakura couldn't understand, she was a sheltered girl and didn't have the Hyuuga's gift of reading other people's emotions.

Kyo placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders giving him a quick gesture that it was time to leave. In his frustration the others had left without him. Kyo walked behind Naruto giving him a fair distance between the team and him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the group with Kyo-kun**_

Sakura looked at Kyo then back to Tazuna, the man was really full of secrets. She looked to the other three boys, and then back to Tazuna, the man they were assigned to guard.

"Umm.. Tazuna-san?"

"Yeah."

"You're from the Wave Country, right?"

"What about it?"

She looked forward seeing Kyo she asked, "Umm... Kyo sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?"

"Wave country?" His head was bent down and he looked to the voice that called his name. "_Wave country?_ No, not in the Wave country. But...In most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas."

He looked down to the ground, sigh... Wave country, after this mission he was going to have to leave soon. Kyo stopped abruptly he looked back at the members. He was going to have to leave them sooner than he needed too, and he wanted to watch Naruto grow up.

A person collided into his back, it was Naruto. He apologized without looking at his face. "Sorry Naruto." He began walking at a much faster pace, trying to get away from this team.

He needed his space, and quickly. They might not survive if he came unto a certain person.

Worse to be said, he might have to leave Konoha, the place where he was accepted as a shinobi. Not as a monster.

He heard footsteps coming behind him, with the long strides and pounding on the ground it had to be Naruto. "Yes, Naruto?" Kyo said in a barely audible voice.

"Sensei? Are you okay?" Kyo's back was still to him. He didn't turn until he answered.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine." He gave one of the best smile's that he could. _Please believe it and leave me to my drawing._

"_Whatever you say, **sensei.**_" He turned and went back to occupying his time by pestering Sasuke.

Sakura looked at her other sensei, and saw his backpack was unusual.

It was more like a sling, slung over the shoulder. On the back the main color was black. There was red stitches on the lining, and a pond on the off right corner. There were ripples and on one of the ripples showed to small letter. **K + K** .

Kakashi turned his head towards Tazuna after he noticed a puddle on the ground. There was something wrong. No normal incident would leave a puddle on the ground. It hasn't rained in weeks and was a clear sunny day. There was only one answer, _shinobi_.

Kakashi turned and ignored the mystery.

Slowly but thoughtfully a mist nin with a strange claw came out of the water, he flung another person over Kakashi's head. A chain attaching there two hands.

The chain wrapped around Kakashi's body and he was left vulnerable. The chains spun around him a man on either side.

Kyo never turned his body, but he kept a bold on his senbon wondering if he should let the genin handle this by themself.

There were shocked faces as Kakashi's body was turned into mince-meat.

_Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash... But those who don't take care of their comrades... **are lower than trash.**_

_But those who don't take care of their comrades..._

_Are lower than trash._

His hands etched with anticipation, he pulled out a senbon and spun around to save Naruto. The two enemies mumered, "Two down." Fear was all over Naruto's face.

He had four senbon in his fingers, he headed for the paralalsis points in there necks.

_Lower than trash._

_ Lower,_

_ Than_

_ Trash._

Kyo hit the points on the two nin's necks. There eyes bulged out and they released there grip on Naruto.

One had more stamina, and he attempted to hit the package, Tazuna. But someone was in there way, Kakashi.

In a moment the two were in his arms, he was pleased with himself since the grin. He noted Kyo was solemn as ever.

Kyo looked at there headbands, "Mist Nin, Demon Brothers." He looked at Kakashi, "They don't give up without a fight, they are known to keep fighting without hesitation." He turned to Tazuna his eyes narrowing, turning into almost demonic glare.

"Mist ninja, Tazuna. Anything you would like to share with us?" Kakashi inquired.

Tazuna stood there shaking, he seemed full of guilt. Kyo looked like he could kill someone right now, but after Sakura checking there pulse she noted, "There are dead!"

She looked to Kyo, his back was to the group and he began to walk away abandoning the group. With a glare at Tazuna saying, look-what-you-made-me-do? His eyes narrowed and he suppressed the feeling of anger, that would only get more killed.

Kyo once again turned his back to the group, he could feel there gazes in his back but it didn't matter to him.

**_He was lower than trash now._** _Those who don't care for there comrades are lower than trash._

Kyo picked up the pace leaving the people befuddled, he could here the steps of Sakura chasing after him. "Sensei! Sensei, where are you going!"

She grabbed his arm, pleading him to stop.

Kyo looked at her knowing he could easily leave, but staid in the same place, "Sakura, I am going to need to be alone for a while." Kyo looked at her turning his face to her level, "Ok?"

She shook her head as in a no, "But what about Tazuna?"

With the mention of Tazuna Kyo replied bitterly, "Tazuna's going to be fine." He assured rubbing her small hands, "Now I need to go."

All eyes were on the two Kakashi moved towards them, Kyo rummaged through his pockets pulling out a sheet of paper. He opened it and nodded.

Opening Sakura's hand he placed something in her palm before disappearing in smoke.

Sakura opened her hand and she saw a single black feather, died with dry crimson blood. There was a note attached saying: **_Give this to Sasuke. He should understand, or give it to Kakashi. _**

Sakura looked at the feather and showed it to Sasuke, "This is yours."

Kakashi looked at the sheet of paper, tears almost bore in his eyes. In the picture was a drawing of Obito in a mirror and Kyo in Kyo's shadow stood a man with a katana, and weird boots-(mist jonin's uniform.) The other guy was colored in black and blue, you could see the features slightly. He looked like a shark dressed in a black cloak.

He looked at Obito's in his shadow was **_him_**, drawn in charcoal. He looked longing at the two men as if pained or trying to understand them.

_**Hitmitsu-rakkae danika erazuhak you futata bitera sazu. (Very long I know)**_

Translated it read, **'Secret- The fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch, a broken mirror can not be made to shine; what's done is done; there's no use crying over spilled milk.'**

He looked up at the wind, Kyo was like a water. He thought : _When you are at the beach the water almost reached your toes, your feet sinking in the sand. But before you can touch the water, it draws back drawing in my courage as you try to reach it again- the water rippling deceit. _

_Kyo was like the water, once you thought you knew him completely there came something new._

_The closest you will ever get to him is far away._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_End chapter i am on a roll! If you read volume two then you should know that Zabuza-_** **the guy in most of Kyo's drawing's is coming!**

Will he see through the disguise, or only see a Leaf Jonin.

Only time and writer's block will tell.

_Next Time- review please!_

-Theif of the Sand

**I am not putting up another chapter if I don't get one review from this chapter!**

**So give it now!**


	6. Bittersweet Kiss

**Warning! Contains Spoilers for Naruto Canon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**chapter six- Bittersweet kiss**

"Sorry about that guys!" Kyo grinned cheerfully like that had never happened. "Hey Naruto!" He ran behind Naruto and whispered in his ear something, that caused him to blush madly.

Naruto ran over to Sakura and gave her a hug, "I love you too, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's face was like, what-the-fuck! And I am going to kill you sensei, baka! She squirmed out of Naruto's grip and ran at her sensei, Kyo and attempted to hit him, he replaced himself with Sasuke.

She collided her fist into Sasuke's jaw, Kakashi was secretly chuckling in his mind but he wore an expression of: **What the hell is going on?**

Realization hit Sakura, she had just hit her Sasuke in the face and it was all Kyo-sensei's fault. She ran over to Sasuke, he had a bruise on his face she tried to help him by holding out her hand. "Sasuke-kun! I am so sorry! It was Kyo-sensei's fault I promise!" She pointed a finger at Kyo, he was laughing at his students misfortune, but ran over to apologize to Naruto. Cause he had a soft spot for that kid.

"Sorry about that Naruto." He said in a soft voice.

"It's all right, sensei-but don't do it again!" he said with slight venom.

Interrupting all chaos, Kakashi spoke up, "Ulm, I know this is Interrupting someone's fun but can we _please _get a move on?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Kyo apologized, he stood up on his to feet and turned to Sasuke, "Anyway nice job, Sasuke. I don't think she noticed that was a clone."

The real Sasuke nodded grateful for the fact. _There all idiots. _

**On the Boat...**

"What's with this thick mist? I can't see ahead." Sakura complained. They were on the boat heading for the Wave country.

"We should see the bridge soon," the man guiding the boat assured them, "The Wave country is at the base of the bridge."

Kakashi looked up seeing the bridge Tazuna was trying to build, Naruto perked up and stared at the bridge, "WOW! It's huge." They are further in the mist by the time he talks.

Kyo keeps his head on the water, he resists the urge to manifest the water with his chakra. He gazes at it with longing, he shakes his head, "Who am I suppose to be?" He whispers in the mist.

"Hey be quiet." The man stated to Naruto, unable to hear Kyo's comment. "Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine?" He continues pushing the boat, "We'll be in trouble if Gatou finds us."

Sasuke gives him a sideways look, Naruto tenses up and places his hands over his mouth uttering no sounds.

Sakura looks at her sensei Kakashi he looks like he was hiding something, "Sensei..."

------------------------------

**Earlier Today...**

"I..want to talk to you." Tazuna mutters as he swells up his courage. Continuing since Kakashi's attention was focused, "It's about this mission..." He walks forward coming closer to Kakashi. "You're right, this job is most likely outside your duties. It turns out that an extremely dangerous man is after my life."

"Extremely dangerous man?" Naruto repeats, turning his head to Tazuna. He wondered how he could be in so much trouble that they want to claim his life, he didn't seem rich-or holding a threat.

"..."

"Who?" Kakashi pressed on.

"You've probably at least heard his name before."

Kakashi looked at him, even with letting out his new information he seemed to be clinging to a _hitmitsu-secret._ "..."

"The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou."

Kakashi was shocked to hear the name _Gatou_, he was an extremely wealthy man, "Huh! Gatou... From the Gatou Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people." He concluded, shock still worn upon his face.

"Yes...Officially he runs a large shipping company. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very **_nasty_** man." He let the information sink into the group.

"It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now had a monopoly on all business traffic in the country." He paused. "The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"I see," Sakura rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Since you're building the bridge...you're in the way."

Tazuna nodded in agreement. Little did they know that Kyo had returned but had used his invisibility jutsu to hide himself.

"So," Sasuke spoke up a spark of interest in his voice, "those ninjas were hired bu Gatou?"

Naruto made no reaction, only to stare at Tazuna like he was an idiot. Naruto was clueless.

"..." Tazuna was silent, waiting for Kakashi to speak up.

"But what I don't understand is... If you **knew** ninjas could be after you," he paused choosing his words carefully, "Why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"

Kyo moved behind Kakashi and looked at the man in his face, he listened to the man talk. All traces of prior fury was inanimate on his face, he stood there like stone. Kyo let the jutsu drop when Tazuna answered Kakashi's question.

"The Wave country is very poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money." He looked down on the ground refusing to meet there gazes. "Of course, we don't have much money either..." He added, "Not enough for the expensive B-rank mission."

Kakashi looked at him with understanding, contemplating his choices. But Tazuna wasn't looking at him he was looking _past _him.

Looking directly at Kyo whose face was emotionless he spoke once again, "Well...If you quit the mission now I will **definitely **be killed." His voice was low, "But..."

"Don't worry about it!" He assured them, his mood changing from the serious tone to an almost happy one, "If I die, my **cute ten year-old grandson** will just _cry _for a few days!"

That hit Team 7 straight in the chest, like take that! He continued burdening there minds with guilt if they quit.

"Oh yeah!" Tazuna said as if suddenly remembering something, " and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninjas forever." _Yeah like that reassured him. "_But it **won't** be your fault. Not at all!" Tazuna turned his back to them awaiting an answer, for the smug return of **_defeat._**

Letting out a sigh the scarecrow spoke up, "Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least till you get back to your country."

Kyo grimaced, he wanted no part of this man.

_I win._ Tazuna thought with a blank mask across his face, betraying no victory dance in his head.

--------------------------------------------

**Back to the Present...**

The voice of the driver launched Kyo back into reality, "We'll be there soon." The man looked towards Tazuna, he wore an identical straw hat, his face showed discomfort Kyo read. "Tazuna... It looks like we've avoided detection so far but, just **in case** we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

Tazuna looked at the man's frightened gaze, but a glimpse of appreciation leaked out, "Thanks."

The boat entered a cavern like place, the walls were made of bricks. It was an underground-tunnel, used so boats that traveled would go without detection. The waters hit the walls of the cave, lanterns that hung above him shook with the rocking waves.

It was unsettling to the group. But soon the dark cavern seemed to come to an end. Sunlight began to shine upon there faces, the sudden change of amount of light causing there pupils to change.

Naruto laughed, his mouth was open in amazement, "Wow."

There was trees growing out of the water, thin roots-but sturdy keeping them up. As the farther they came in the more shacks they could see. They stood on the water, but the wood looked moldy and damp. The driver pushed on, letting the people look around in amazement.

The person got out of the boat with a rope in his hand and tied the boat to a shabby looking dock, he motioned for them to get out.

They did as he requested and got out, Kyo gave a nod to the driver and followed behind the group.

Tazuna was walking in the back, he was home. Naruto was the energetic one of the group while the others remained quiet. Tazuna turned to thank the driver with a sincere smile on his face, after the man left the bridge builder spoke up, "Ok! Get me home safely."

"Yes, yes." Kakashi said wishing for silence, he thought over the situation a grim look was on his face. _If we get attacked again it will surely not be a chunin, but Jounin level. _He sighed.

Kyo looked at his students and then to there other teacher Kakashi, he was thinking on the lines of Kakashi but with a different pencil. _If they get attacked again, it's most likely going to be there leader. Not some chunin's that were my old comrades. Most likely our next battle will hurt my heart, and my soul. Damn, why did I have to go with Team 7?_

"I hate you Gatou, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to do this." he spoke under his breath. And shook his head in regret. _I **hate **you Gatou! _He jerked his head up, his face still revealed no emotion, but a hint of anger.

Without warning Naruto lashed out a shruiken in the bushes, "There!" Everyone turned to see why he had done that.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Finally someone spoke up ;Kyo, "Umm...Naruto that was a rat." He hit the kid on the head, yeah well I was going to use that rat.

"Stop, trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura yelled at him, scolding him for acting stupid.

"Hey...Please stop using Shuriken," in an earnest and shaky voice Kakashi continued, "It's seriously dangerous."

Tazuna was shaking in anger and behind there back's Kyo released a black bird from its cage. "Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron!" _No need to act really..._

"Hey, I think I see a shadow!" He threw a shruiken into the bushes, "There!"

Sakura wacked him on the back of his head, "I said stop!"

Kakashi ignored them and trailed into the bushes, something was up. And it meant something was going to point fingers at Kyo. Kakashi moved the bushes to see a **_white_** snow rabbit scared to death of the shruiken over its head.

Sakura was immediately sympathetic, Kyo had left from attaching a message to the bird and ran over to see the snow rabbit. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the animal.

Kakashi was alert when Sakura and Naruto coddled the rabbit, Kyo was immediately alert. _So they're here already.._

_---------------------------------------------_

From a tree stood a masked figure, he had dark hair and an opposing head band from the Leaf ninjas here. He looked at the group and calculated why the demon brothers were here... _I see... No wonder the Demon brothers didn't stand a chance... The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja, **Sharingan Kakashi**. _The enemy lurking in the bushes was greeted by a sparrow, he was about to kill the pest but noticed a familiar... an **all too **familiar note attached to his foot.

The enemy unraveled the note and the bird flew out of the bush, landing on Kyo's shoulder. It read:

**Zabuza,**

**They know you're here, you may not recognize me because I used a potion to change my appearance almost completely. **

**I may look like a guy with red and brown hair but I assure you I am still the girl that you kissed when we were Hunter nin.**

**-the Karusa (translated: the crow)**

He looked at the words and then at the person who assumed to write the letter, he looked at the person's face.

Crimson and brown hair like the dried blood from his blade, and deep chocolate eyes very close to his apprentice's.

The person gave a brief glance and a smile towards him, he nods.

The pink haired girl who was far too innocent to be a ninja looked at the man's shoulder, "Oh look, guys! A bird!" She leaves the rabbit and tries to pet the bird but the bird flies off of K.'s shoulder.

"Oh," she looks at her sensei, "well that was neat wasn't it?"

He nods and eyes widen, his body hits the ground. Kyo drags Sakura down with him, "Everyone get down!"

The enemy released his huge blade and swing it like a boomerang towards the group, Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes meet before Zabuza looks onto Kyo.

The giant weapon of a sword it stuck on the tree, Zabuza keeps his balance on the handle, he seems to be studying Kyo but turns to Kakashi when he speaks, "Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-san/"

Naruto's eyes bulge when he realizes this was the person his sensei was drawing...but then who was the other? He attempts to attack the man but a hand stops him.

"Get back."He warns, "This one's on a whole other level."

Kakashi unties part of his headband and moves his hand up to reveal his left eye, "It will be a little tough unless I do this."

"You appear to be Sharingan Takashi," He says with apathatcy, "all I need is the old man, and the other Jounin ninja. I have no business with you."

The words struck Sasuke the hardest. _Sharingan!_

_What does he want with Kyo? Something's very **fishy** here. "_Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Kyo can take care of himself. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well What did we learn today kiddies?**

**1)- Kyo's nickname is : "The Crow"**

**2)- Kyo is a girl, and the potion makes her look like a guy**

**3)- "Kyo" and Zabuza have kissed**

**4)-Kyo has a strange deal with birds**

**5)- I am a very bad writer!  
**

**Till next time...?**

**Who will Zabuza battle, Kyo or Kakashi? Will her idenity be revealed, and why hasn't the author told us the letter with **

**_KISAME!_**

**_-Theif of the Sand_**


	7. Enter Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**!--------------!Warning!------------!**

**!-------------------------Spoilers--and--Hot--Kisame!------------------!**

**----------------------------------------------**

**chapter 7- Enter...Akatsuki?**

Zabuza looked at him with beady black eyes, awaiting for him to continue.

"Zabuza, first..." His hand was pulling up over his headband, slowly revealing his mask.

"Oh!"Naruto looked at the red eye, Kakashi's face seemed to have a scar running down his face. _What's with that eye?_

"...fight me." His eye opened revealing three dots in his eye. _A matured Sharingan..._

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored."

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that!" Naruto threw out waiting to be answered.

With some remorse Sasuke of the Uchiha clan answered, "Sharingan... It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power." He paused for breath, "But that's not the only ability the sharingan has."

"Huh?" Naruto said. _How powerful could this Sharingan, be!_

Zabuza confirmed Sasuke's words, he chuckled, "That's not all." He said grabbing them in, "What's even scarier is... That you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them."

He drew a kunai from his pocket, "But that's not what matters, right Copy Ninja Kakashi-the man who has copied over 1,000 Jutsu's. The real point is for me to get that **old man, **_and_** the crow.**" He smiled beneath his folds that hid his appearance, **"**I guess you might be wondering where the little ninja went?"

He watched the the three students turn there head towards there sensei. It didn't seem like Kyo was gone his body was still there, or **_appeared _**to be.

_What's going on?_Sasuke was confused his sensei's held secrets and too many it seemed like. _First, the sharingan is a special physical condition that **only **appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan... _Sasuke paused when he Naruto spoke up,

"Hey your wrong! Kyo-sensei right here see?" He pointed to the clone, "Your wrong!" He turned to Kakashi, " You da man!"

He smirked at Naruto's antics, _Second, why does **Zabuza** need our other sensei, Kyo? It's not like **he **is standing in the way of Gatou. _Sasuke looked at "Kyo-sensei"again, he seemed like a puppet. And there was something different about this, 'Kyo'. His left ear had a small silver hoop around it.

**That's not our sensei! **He turned back to Zabuza. _But how did he know?_

He put his back to Tazuna protecting him Naruto and Sakura followed in suit.

Zabuza looked up at Kakashi and smiled almost devishly, "But...Kakashi it seems, I have to beat you first."

Kakashi took an offensive stance, to trick his opponent to attacking first so he could guage his skills.

Zabuza ripped the blade from its hold and gracefully jumped to the water. It was his turn now... He was in his domain,

_**water...**_

Kyo was in the background, she was emitting fear when she saw Zabuza take a familiar stance, he began to emit chakra from his body. The water circling around him the breath of the air turning cold.

Zabuza looked up at Kakashi and then to the Kyo clone. Old memories came into mind, as he remembered how he would assinate certain _people, _starting off with a very simple but signature technique. After this , 'the Crow' would use her jutsu, and hell would flash before there targets eyes.

_Good times._

There was a mist forming and it was covering the hunter with a voice sleek as ice and as warm as the Snow country he stated his signature technique.

"**_Ninpou-Hidden Mist no Jutsu."_ **

Kyo could only watch in horror as the mist grew occupying space on the water, growing in mass. _No...No... he really plans to kill Kakashi. No!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Note: When Kyo is speaking or thinking , now that we know Kyo is a girl but drinks a potion to change her appearance, we are going to say- "she-her-and other feminine things I can think of".**

**Now that I got your attention-go watch Zabuza beat Kakashi into a pulp.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was only a green leaf from where Zabuza used to stay, Sakura shrieked out in fear. "He's gone!"

Kakashi thought out the options and alternatives, "He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza...As a member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an expert in silent killing." he paused letting the information seek in.

Sasuke turned his head to the clone he had identified earlier, _should he tell them? _

"You don't even notice until you're already dead...It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tensed they were prepared physically but not mentally.

The mist grew and the Kyo clone seemed to disappear in the clouds.

Kyo thought this over if he were to kill a person he said in a whisper, letting the words flow," Eight choices."

Sakura heard this and Naruto's outburst stopped.

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and **heart.**" A pause, the silence giving goose bumps on there necks. "Which one should I go after?"

The immense and terrifying mist drew towards Kakashi, he could feel the powers of Zabuza's chakra. He couldn't sense him, because to his sharingan. He was _everywhere_.

-wush- He turned something moved from the reeds. He decided to act.

Kakashi formed the hand symbol of the ram, he closed on eye and focused his chakra. Only the sharingan was open.

Sasuke was sweating, tensing about the fact that Kakashi was using the sharingan. _What an incredibly dangerous Ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy... _Sasuke was sweating he was **scared!**

**(author: serves you right you-teme!)**

Hi whole body was shaking he moved a kunai up towards his leg. _The intensity of a Jounin..It feels like my life is being squeezed...I can't take it...I'd almost rather die now and get it over with..._

"Sasuke..." He looked around, something from the bush was speaking to him them Kakashi spoke up,

"Don't worry." He assured. "I'll protect you guys even if it **kills me.**"

Sasuke waited for a second, he seemed to have something to say. " I don't let my comrades die."

_I don't let my comrades die. _The words struck Kyo once again, she was fully clothed in her Jounin outfit. She hesitantly started making simple hand-seals for a jutsu.

"**Henge no Jutsu (transformation jutsu)."**She whispered. Her body changed into the appearance of a smaller body, hers when she was at least fifteen. The jutsu worked effectively! She crouched and made a whistling sound like a bird relaying noises to the other avian animals.

She waited for the animals return, they had some work to do. But it would bee useful when this battle was finished.

"We'll see about that!" A voice said, assuming Zabuza. He was behind Tazuna and ready to strike.

Kakashi used the copy wheel eye and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. The others weren't prepared for this outcome. Then Kakashi noted there was no blood but water.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto warned.

The real Zabuza was behind him and was ready to strike he swung his sword as the clone disappeared in the water, the Kakashi there wasn't ready!

Kyo felt her stomach clench, her appearance was of Zabuza's apprentice which she had meet while crossing a border, for training.

Sakura screamed for Kakashi, the blade came in contact. But it wasn't Kakashi's blood dripping on his face. _What! A water clone! No way he copied mine in this mist?_

Kyo's eyes were wide also, how could he have copied the jutsu in the mist? Even if he did have the Sharingan wouldn't the Jutsu interfere? He clutched the senbon harder, and put on a mask to hide his henge and to give the appearance of a safe Ninja.

"Don't move!" Kakashi warned. He held a knife to Zabuza's throat. _This was like a game._ "I don't know what you want with Kyo but either way you put it...It's over!"

"Wow!" Naruto said in glee. _I have such a cool sensei, not like Kyo-sensei anyway. He's just nice._

Sakura laughed in the same shared joy. _I bet Ino-pig doesn't have a cool sensei like we do!_

Sasuke just stood there being the cold-hearted teme he was, he knew this wasn't over yet. There was no way a Jounin missing-ninja would give up so quickly.

Just to confirm Sasuke's assumption's Zanuza laughed. "It's over?" He taunted.

Kakashi's eye widened, Kyo couldn't believe she doubted him. "You don't get it." He simply said. "There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations."

Kakashi grimaced hearing this. "..."

He chuckled again, "But that was impressive of you." He admitted, drawing his attention away. Reflecting on prior events he explained his actions, "At that time...You had already copied my Water clone jutsu. He was thinking back when Kakashi said, 'I won't let my comrades die.'

He nodded looking at the Copy cat of a ninja. "You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the **real** you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan..."

"..." His grip on the kunai at Zabuza's neck tightened.

"But..."

"I'm also not that easy..." The real Zabuza said into Kakashi's ear. The clone disappeared and Zabuza drew his katana _once again..._ and attacked to maul Kakashi into two pieces.

Well, that was before he sent _Kisame_ his body parts. Kakashi was a high price in Akatsuki and he wanted part of the share.

"That's a fake too!"

Kakashi turned and awaited the upcoming blow. But it wasn't a sword that came into contact with his body but rather a foot kicking him in the air.

He was going to slice his body with a fatal blow but something sharp stabbed his foot, _Makibishi (something like "throwing nails".) _"Foolish..."

Kakashi plunged into the water, he was now on Zabuza's turf. And hell was going to be paid if he didn't get something out of this...

"Sensei!"

_Kakashi Senei got knocked down?_

_He's also strong in taijutsu. _Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi struggled to get out of the water. _What? This water is heavy..._

"Heh, fool." Quicker than Kakshi could think, Zabuza completed seals that would make him helpless. A water prison technique!

The water surrounded him, covering him in a massive bubble of water, but by some strange way he was able to breath.

"It makes things tougher if you can move, you know?" He said to the Kakashi. "Now Kakashi we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them." **_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!_**

_He's stronger than I expected. _Kakashi thought.

A water clone rose out of the water, with the appearance of Zabuza.

Naruto grimaced when the other Zabuza arrived on the surface, "Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas.." He paused, "But you know what? A **real** ninja is someone who has survived brushed with death."

_With the rate he's talking I should end it now. _She glanced to her companion who shielded himself with chakra, he nodded giving her a go. Now all she needed was concentration.

Zabuza kicked Naruto his forehead protector flying off, the clone crushed the protector.

**_Concentrate..._** She thought putting her hands together for the Genjutsu.

Her champignon looked at her worried, she didn't look at him. But he still shot her a smile full of sharp teeth, sharper-looking than Zabuza's.

Right now in Kakashi's radius there were **four** S-class criminals. All that they should be aware of, Sasuke was missing his chance.

Naruto spun around and with new found courage even though Kakashi had warned him, he ran at the clone only to be sent back. He stood up on his to feet barely, "Hey you eyebrow less freak. Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage..." He tied his protector around his head. "Leaf Village Ninja...Uzumaki Naruto!"

At that precise moment Kyo yelled, "**Nemurihane (Featherless sleep)!"**

They looked up and saw the white feathers fall upon them there eyes began to drop and everyone began to succumb to the power of the GenJutsu. Before Naruto's back hit the ground he muttered four words earning him chuckles, "Now...let's...get...wild..."

His back hit the ground and the rest fell back along with him, Zabuza and Kakashi fell as well. Zabuza lost his concentration and dropped the prison, the only viable thing that kept them from drowning was three people coming out of the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame picked up a pink haired girl, an onyx kid (who Itachi identified as his brother), and the blonde who yearned for the respect of his comrades.

Itachi with unhumanly grace tossed Tazuna on his back, with no sympathy if the man was aged or not.

And Kyo followed there exempted by picking up Zabuza from the water, she shifted her weight on the water as she adjusted to his weight.

Kyo looked at him fondly, she removed the henge, and used the chakra that she had to use for the potion to make her male appearance possible.

They darted off into the woods to find an available resting spot for the group.

**Later at night...at the camp...**

Zabuza was the first to arouse from his slumber, he jolted up and turned his head checking for enemies. He looked at the blazing fire and saw three people looking at the fire.

He saw a female figure and went to the log she was sitting on, she was sitting by the man with the katana strapped to his back in an Akaksuki coat.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug, "

You didn't have to do that you know." He sat on the log, and looked to the person she was sitting next to, "Kisame?" He asked wide eyed.

The face turned towards him, and gave him a mouthful of teeth. He nodded and said, "Nice to see you to Zabuza."

-----------------------------------------

**That's chapter seven! And Finally we see Kisame before your supposed to, thank a certain Wyvern for that! (Mainly cause she looked through Zabu's hair, under a pebble, under kakashi, in the water, and finally cookies that were baking in the oven.**

**So, don't worry, more story to come...and a kiss or two. **

---------Warning! **Chapter 8 _might_ be a little cracked up. As in funny...---------**

**-Theif of the Sand**

--------------------

I WANT A COOKIE!


	8. Old Friends, Former Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Theif of the Sand: Sorry for lack of update! Well, I had some family problems...so that kept me from updating. So Please be Kind! Enjoy!**

**-------------------- **

**chapter 8 - Old Friends, Former Love**

**------------------- **

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

- A part of **"Who I Am Hates Who I've Been", **_Relient K_

**----------------------**

It was out of character and everything but Zabuza couldn't stop himself, he dove over Kisame and gave him a brotherly hug. "Kisame! You teme! You could have told us you were here!" Kisame returned the hug, the grin still evident on his face.

Zabuza moved off of him and returned to his spot the right of Kyo.

Kisame's grin faded as an awkward silence came fourth. They stared at the fire, and Kyo could of sworn she heard **Itachi** say, "Oh mighty fire god, we bow down to you..."

Kyo snickered and two people beside her looked at her wondering what that was about.

"Something wrong?" The shark like man ask concerned.

"No, its just I thought Itachi was praying to the fire-something about a fire god..."

Zabuza gave a look of what-the-fuck? While Kisame just shook his head in mirth, "Not again Itachi-san."

Kyo laughed and relaxed once she felt an arm around her shoulder, she looked to see Kisame but he was just reaching for a box.

She followed his gaze and saw him produce a small scale. Her eyes widened and she realized. _A Samehade scale! For me? _She reached out and touched it. Her chakra felt almost absorbed and that she noticed.

Zabuza looked at this wide eyed. He saw her flinch from the chakra eating scale so he prepared to solve the problem, he tore off a part of his bandaging and wrapped it around the scale. Now the little chakra-eater was deprived of his desert.

The two boys gave her a smile, in a way they gave her a present _together_. She smiled at them for the gift and put the object in her black pants, "Thanks, guys."

She wrapped a one arm around each of there necks and pulled them into a hug. The two gazes met, Kisame had just given Zabuza an idea.

Releasing them of her hold Kyo stared into the fire. Kisame met her eyes, after he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, and wondered what he wanted.

He gave her the best puppy-dog-eyes he could muster and clenched his hands together while saying, "Don't I get a **_kiss _**in return?"

"Hey! I thought you were giving it to me just to be **nice!**" She poked him in the shoulder and stuck out her bottom lip.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at him, Kisame **knew** ever since he was on a three man team with her that he liked her, a-lot. His little _crush_ never grew out.

Kisame glistened his teeth in that response but kept a steady head. He made sure not to gloat. "Please?" He said in the most innocent voice an Akatsuki could muster.

She laughed a sure. And gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He frowned at the peck, disappointed that he didn't get anything more-at least he had control. But oh-well, it was all she could do she didn't want her two best friends to get angry at her because of that, so she scooted over to Zabuza, he looked well very red this evening.

He backed away as Kyo advanced on him, he was scooting away. He was more nervous than a teenager, she came up to him quickly and then almost to close to him. He closed his eyes, there faces were nearly inches apart and her hot breath aroused hair on the back of his neck. Her hand came past his head and he opened one eye, she shook something.

It was a bag of chips.

Zabuza cursed the potato chips down to hell. _Couldn't she just be coming on to him? Why this day was full of saps!_ He groaned in annoyance.

"Want some?" She asked offering the bag to the dangerous criminal. She shook it in front of him, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Zabuza lost himself out of his train of thought, "No." He said bitterly. And shook her hand away, he pouted like a little kid in front of the fire. Then he glanced at Kyo, "Hey what was the jutsu you used anyway?" He inquired. It was unique and had some touch to it, the feathers suited her well.

"I don't use and tell, _Zabu._" She said playing a childhood nickname when the three were a three man team.

"Uh huh...Sure." He nodded his head, he looked back. "Don't you think you should get them to there places? You all are on a mission right?" He nodded his head suggestively.

"Yeah," she sighed. She glanced at Zabuza and then to Kisame, Itachi's eyes were still stuck on the fire. "But it was nice seeing you guys again. I hope next time we meet under different terms."

She gave Kisame a hug and Itachi a wave before lastly she settled on Zabuza.

He gave her a grin hopeful for a kiss, he was going to die soon anyway. Why not make him a happy man? Using a daring move when she moved in for a tackle hug, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She was surprised by the action but she owed him for saving her life too many times to count so she felt as though she was paid up, when the tongue wrestled.

A soft moan escaped her. _Yeah...No more sweets for him._

She pulled away then gave him a glare crossing her arms, angry like a little child. "I think your paid up, don't you think?"

He nodded still dazed a little bit, and proceeded to let her leave. He didn't want to let his old comrade go, he might not ever see her again. Zabuza sighed and looked at the ground. Today was a bittersweet day for himself, yet he had no better.

He rose his head to see a gaping Kisame, his mouth almost hanging to the floor. He pointed a finger at him and his eyes bulged out, "Oh my god ! You did go through puberty!"

His eyes narrowed at Kisame's old joke of him being an old man, since he never showed any hints of being a teenager when they were younger. He picked up a rock and threw it at him, "Oh shut-it, Sharkface." But on the inside he was grinning, and smiled to his accomplishment. Man, would he like to have preened her feathers.

Kisame's blood began to rise and a boiling monster was lodged in his gut, he made no hint of it but placed it in the back of his mind. (Which someday will lead to a tumor in his skull. Bottling up feelings is bad for you.) _Relax... Relax... You don't need to rip his body into pieces,_ he looked up at the half-moon. _Relax. _

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Morning...the F-****cking Morning...**

"Are you alright, Sensei?" A female that was identified as Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. She had black hair and average dark eyes, she held her hands on her hips as she studied the man in the bed.

"Yeah...I just can't move for a week or so." His body had been drained because of the Sharingan, it drained chakra as much as the Samehade ate. There was one of the reasons to cover up his eye, to conserve chakra.

Sakura was leaning against her sensei's futon (bed) and spoke up her pink tresses falling down, "What? The sharingan is incredible but..."

Tsunami interjected, "...if it puts that much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it."

"Well we got away from that strong ninja! He won't be coming back, right?" Tazuna asked hopefully.

Instead of answering his question Sakura spoke up thinking out loud, "By the way what was the white feather thing?"

Kakashi's eyes remained droopy he explained, "That's a genjutsu-an illusion, which caused us all to fall asleep. Most likely the feathers were a symbol of something, or the person's chakra.

He picked his head up new found strength coming into him, he looked around the room examining the room for clues. He finally looked to Sakura she would be sensible, " Sakura? How did you get here?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer then closed when she realized that there was no answer, so she asked the only other person, Tsunami. "How did we get here?"

Tsunami pondered and then remembered the incident, she spoke up, "A Leaf ninja with the same uniform as your sensei, Kakashi and a man with a straw hat carrying a **_huge_** sword on his back. But I couldn't see the face clearly." She paused and looked at Kakashi a grin shown on her face, "You know the Leaf ninja stayed here for a while, _he_ was very polite." Her face grew cherry as Tsunami remembered, "He also said that once you all woke up to notify him."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and then grimaced he shot out of his bed pain jeering through his back, "Red and black cloak!" His face was alert and he walked over to Tsunami and placed his hands on her shoulders, "And a 'huge' sword? Are you **sure**?" He looked at her his eye seemed to be glazed over with worry.

She nodded shaking, at his aggressive grip. Her face shook in th jonin's strong grip, her eyes widened and Tsunami pleaded help with the example on her face, she looked towards Sakura.

At that time Kakashi's grip loosened he proceeded to alert Kohona, he managed to pull out a brush, but it was though something was forcing him to stay away from reality, it was though the Yamanake clan had used there secret jutsu against him. There was something wrong with this scene he looked around the room, his vision becoming black. _Not again._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sometime Later... After There Discussion With Tsunami's Son: Inari (fox)**

Kyo had followed behind Inari and proceeded to follow him through the door then he stopped, feeling it would be impolite. So he reasoned for sitting on the stairs, and waiting for the little boy to come out. He held his chin in his hands, through the barriers he could hear Tazuna mutter an apology.

There was no need.

No sooner than he had become uncomfortable another person Naruto came pounding up the stairs his voice ringing through the house.

"Damn it! Where's that little piece of shit!" He trudged up the stairs and proceeded to go into the room and have a few words with the little fox.

Kyo's eyes narrowed at the words and he shook his head in disdain. _Where was his respect?_ But being his sensei he allowed him to get close enough to the door so **Naruto** would learn a lesson.

Naruto pressed his hand against the door, shook was painted over his face when he heard the muffled sounds of...

_Crying?_

Inari was in his room crying, he looked out to the ocean. Wet stains fell on the picture as Inari's sobs of tears fell. He held his only remnants of his passed father in his hands, his tears could be heard through the walls.

Naruto eyes became cold as snow in pain when he felt regret not pity. He moved away from the door, walking into his teacher Kyo. He picked his head up to look the man in the eyes but Kyo wouldn't meet his gaze he, turned his back to the kitsune and stated.

"We have training." His voice not spelt with the warm embers of his voice to Naruto, something had changed in the person but he continued with a word of ten thousand meanings. "_Come_."

**---------------------------**

**In the Forest...**

Kakashi supported himself on crutches. He walked with a slight limp, he was healing at an abnormal rate. At his side was Kyo dressed in his jonin uniform, chewing on a piece of grass.

Kyo's hair was still in it's strange style, well clarified Sasuke's style. Except from the fact that his hair was a deep dark brown with slight red tips, there was nothing to be noted from him. His scar on his left eye was still visible, but his bangs covered most of his view. Kyo was occupied with his blue notebook sketching out characters on a flimsy notebook. And being almost completely ignorant to his students. He bet Iruka pitied the student's senseis'. They were the laziest, most apathetic, late, mysterious, and more forward had the most fan clubs.

Yes **Kyo** had a fan club. But _she _had never seen them, frankly it would be embarrassing if one of his friends found out. He almost was an older copy of Sasuke, but had a heart for a change.

Back to the subject Sakura brought up the topic again, "Sensei! What's a little training going to do! Our enemy is a ninja **you** (Kakashi), struggled against even with the sharingan!"

"This is training just until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." He attempted to reassure her.

Kyo looked up from his drawing only barely skimming the pages.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and continued fighting her no-win battle, "But sensei," she whined, " if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime!" She raised her hands and twirled around before looking her sensei's in the eyes, "So **should** we be training?"

Kakashi looked to Kyo for assistance, so in duty she snapped his book shut turning the genin's attention to the man. She let out a sigh, "About that Sakura..."

She closed her eyes and basically recited the excuse for the jutsu that had been effectively used on the missing-ninja. "Since the GenJutsu was unidentified an fatigue varies from each person's condition, he could be out for a while." Pointing to Kakashi with his thumb she continued, "Especially since the chakra drain from being an elite and/or the strain of the battle." She crossed her hands and stretched, "Either way you all **will** be training."

No signaling the training to begin, Kyo closed her notebook and placed the book in the back of her pocket. "So...let's begin." He lazily turned his head to Kakashi. An awaited the lesson they had planned.

"**HELL YEAH!"** Naruto said in all the excitement, he wanted to be Hokage (fire-shadow) after all...

"Ok," Kakashi said awkwardly, "Before that I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra."

"Umm..." Naruto's mind was blank. _I've heard about it somewhere... _"What's chakra?"

"You're a ninja and you don't know that!" Sakura said in utter disbelief, "What did you learn in school!"

He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "I used to sleep during the hard classes..."

_...This is bad.._ Kakashi thought, head falling down.

Kyo sweat dropped and resisted the urge to smack the kid, _Better to be **thought** a fool. Than to be **known** one._

Kakashi handed the job to Sakura to explain chakra to the hopeless ninja.

**---------------------------**

**After the 'Beautiful Young Girl Sakura's' Explanation...**

"Exactly." Kakashi said with pride, he wiped a tear from his eye. He sniffled. _Iruka had some good students._

Sakura scoffed at her accomplishment hoping it would impress Sasuke.

"Hey? Hey?" Naruto tried to grab there attention. "I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you learn with your body?"

Sakura shook her fist at him. Maybe she could punch some sense into him. Yeah...

"Naruto is right." Sasuke reluctantly agreed with him, "We can already use jutsu."

"Nope! You guys are not using Chakra properly." He paused. "As Sakura said earlier, to release Chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. And based on what jutsu you use, (**Fire-Water-Earth-Wind-Lightning)** the type and amount of Chakra that is released will be different." Another mind numbing pause. "You guys aren't using Chakra effectively yet."

Kyo took over the situation recollecting on the memories when she tried her first clone and failed. "Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra unless you control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or will not work at all."

Kyo put her hands on her the back of her head looking of into the trees. "And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear."

Rubbing the back of his head since he spotted his problem Naruto spoke up, "So...What should we do?"

"Learn how to control it." Kyo said simply, "Through very tough training."

Sasuke and Naruto tensed, and leaving Sakura to speak up, "What are we going to do...?"

"Hmm...?" Kakashi said the next to words in an obvious meaning, he placed a finger over his mouth, "**Tree climbing!"**

**------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, for the Lack of updates, we had some _family_ Problems so here is chapter eight. Please Review... And I'll let you ponder this thought...**

Is Kakashi catching on to Kyo?

**-Theif of the Sand**

note: this is a **Kakashi x Oc x Kisame **fic, yeah well most people will be happy to see **Zabu** out of the picture...


	9. 3 More You Are Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Title:**

**3 More... You're Out!**

----------

"Tree climbing!" Sakura said appalled.

"Yeah." Kakashi said on his wooden crutched, he eyed Kyo who was currently standing to the right of him listening to them talk.

_Sounds boring..._ Naruto's head went down in dismay.

"What kind of training is **that?**" Sakura said scowling at the idea, she moved her hands at her hips.

"Well listen up." Kyo said. He attempted to get the attention of the tree with a louder voice. "This isn't normal tree climbing." He paused, bringing up his gloved hands to show, "You'll climb without using your hands." He looked towards the genin, there expressions seemed to brighten.

_! Climbing without your hands! _Sasuke prepared to listen closely, it might be useful for when he plans to avenge his clan.

"Sounds fun!"

"...? How?"

Kyo turned to Kakashi and asked him to do an example with him, the two sensei's formed the sign of the ram with there hands-enabling chakra to there feet.

"Well...Watch." Kakashi said. He moved with his crutches and proceeded to the tree calmly walking up the tree as if it was the earth.

Motions spread across there faces: Shocked, confused, and skeptical.

Kakashi climbed up till he was upside down similar to a bat position.

"..."

"There climbing..."

"Vertically."

Kyo put his hands in his pockets as he stood on a tree parallel to Kakashi. "Do you understand now?"

"..."

"Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree." His eye curved into a smile, since his mask covered his mouth. "This is something you can do once you can use Chakra well."

"Wait a minute! How is **tree climbing** going to make us stronger!" Sakura said, still skeptical about this whole 'training' operation.

"Here's the main part." Kyo jumped over to Kakashi's tree, "Listen closely."

"The purpose of the training is..." His eyes drooped back into a zen state at Sakura's interjection. "First, to tach you how to control Chakra." He looked down-up at his feet. "To bring the proper amount to the proper area." ... "As I said earlier , this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be **exact.** And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather chakra.

"So basically...If you learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu. **_Theoretically. . ._**"

Naruto perked up at the words-master-any-jutsu.

"The second thing is for you to develop stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu controlling your Chakra can be difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his Chakra." He lead on to an example, "During battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling Chakra more difficult.

"That's why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control." Kakashi thumbed three kunai from his pocket, he looked down at his students. "Well, me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything." He pulled the kunai by his head and prepared to through them, " This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies."

_FWIP!_ The kunai landed at each students feet. "Use those Kunai's (dagger-like objects) to mark how high you make it up the tree." He continued. "Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the try at first. So try to get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" He advised.

Naruto pulled the kunai out of the ground he was beaming with confidence, "This training means nothing to me! I could do it before breakfast!" He wagged the kunai at the silver man's face, "Cause I'm most improved." He boasted.

"..." Sasuke shook his head in mirth.

"Why don't you stop bragging," Kakashi advised catching onto Kyo's thoughts, "Pick a tree and hurry up and climb it!"

On there first try there footprints became imbedded in the tree's bark, Naruto was squabbling on the ground like a dead bug shaking his hurt head, "Ahh!"

Kakashi looked onto Naruto and Sasuke observing them both. _Well... That's about the difference between those two..._

"This is pretty easy!" The four "men" looked up at the voice.

Kyo looked at Sakura, she had made her mark at the top of the tree-and on her first try. She stuck her tongue out at them.

With a cactus like bump in his head Naruto called out, "Sakura-chan!"

Kyo smiled and crossed her arms pleased at the girl's actions. _Good job, Sakura._ He began putting Sakura in the spotlight, "Well...well." She jumped off of her tree and landed on the ground as swiftly as a feline. "Look who is up there." He pointed to the pink-haired genin.

"It looks like the best at controlling Chakra right now is...Sakura."

Sasuke looked down not meeting the jade eyes. _Can't believe **she** got farther than me. _

Naruto praised her, and his bump still evident on his head, "Wow! You're great Sakura! That's the girl I put my confidence in!" _Though I am a bit pissed off._

_I wanted to impress Sasuke... _She bent her head down in her own personal shame, that Kyo couldn't understand.

"Wow. Not only does she know a lot about Chakra. But her control and stamina are quite

good. As of now..." He drawled, off his smile crinkled and he directed his attention to the two boys of the group. "Sakura is the closest to Hokage..."

That grabbed Naruto's attention. " Unlike a certain someone..." He trailed off.

Kyo's senses became alert when she felt Naruto's chakra heighten, her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure why the sudden change. She turned her head to Kakashi and found out the problem was him. Well, in a way he was contributing to her original goal.

Only a number of more strings to the Kyubbi comes out...

She spoke continuing the provocation, "I guess the Uchicha clan isn't worth much either."

Sakura pointed a finger to her sensei Kyo, "Shut up, sensei!"

Redrawing his thoughts Kakashu eyed the two genin boys. _Of course, Naruto and Sasuke have uncomparably greater amount of Chakra within them. If thus training goes well, they could prove to be powerful assets. _

While Naruto was reassuring his place as Hokage be inwardly promising that he would catch up to the, teme.

------------------------------------------ 

**Sometime A Couple Days Later, Yeah...**

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Sakura yawned as she entered the room filled with people and commotion, she peered over at Kyo and she nodded her head when she understood that was his reply for a good morning.

She wore her sack over her shoulder, and she stepped down from the elevated space in the abode. She looked to Kyo and then to the table once she had looked at almost everyone she spoke to her sensei. Well, he spoke to her his voice was at a monotone level-a hidden meaning still stalked behind the picture, "Naruto didn't come back last night?"

Kyo chewed on the senbon that he had in his mouth, his arms were crossed but no emotion could be read. Because there appeared to be none.

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly and answered the question, "He's been climbing trees ever since Tazuna-san told him the story." She yawned and looked up at her Sensei.** "Why?"**

Kyo shook his head, changing the subject. "So...Tsunami?" He looked at her his deep eyes concerned.

"How will he survive with all of his chakra drained?"

"Don't worry." Kakashi assured the woman. He gave her one of her empty smiles witch by her reaction eased her back into a better mood, though he could still feel the tension.

"I don't know...It wouldn't surprise me if he was dead." Sasuke argued. Sakura could hear the way her dream guy said, "_That moron..."_ Under his breath.

Inari looked at Sasuke quietly and soaked up those words like a sponge, _dead?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Next Day- Seventh Morning of Training**

Sasuke passed by a girl with a pink and brown kimono, the girl had eyes very similar to his sensei's he noted. He watched the passer byer with suspicion, only till he came upon Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on the ground his head turned in confusion. _This is a weird world..._

**Back With Kakashi, "Kyo", and Sakura...**

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked simply. He paused waiting for her answer, but catching on that Sakura didn't know he spoke again stating a fact. "He left again by himself last night."

Sakura shook her head pink tresses moving as she tried to think of a way to answer the previous question. "He's missing breakfast. Plus Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn't come back..."

-_FWISH!-_ A kunai flung down at them at an alarming speed, Kyo searched for enemies but looked up and smiled when she saw this sight.

Kakashi and Sakura followed her example shocked to see a blonde haired Konoha ninja on the top of the tree, panting from fatigue.

Sakura's jade eyes widened in surprise, "He can already climb that high?" _Wow_.

Kakashi's eye was emotionless but he smiled at his inward victory. Tazuna owed him 1000 yuri now.

"What do you think!" Naruto yelled from the top of the tree. He was leaning on the branch like a puppet with all of his strings cut off. He wobbled and fell off.

Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened as they awaited the crash, luckily a very depressed S-class crimanal made a cushion for him to land on.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something warm under him. He sat up, and heard an grumble of complaint.

He turned to see who or what he was sitting on.

"Get off of me, Naruto." Kyo said in a very uncomfortable tone.

Naruto squinted his eyes letting his brain absorb the new information.

"Sensei!"

Kyo nodded pushing him off.

Naruto scrambled on his feet and rubbed the back of his head apollogeticlly. "Sorry." He muttered. -_WHACK-_ Naruto's head had now grown a cactus on the back of his head. He turned to see what attacked him and realized it was a shoe. And a strange one at that.

The design was a plain black unlike the all around-blue sandals of Konoha. He picked the shoe up his mouth a gape then turned at the person who threw it. _Sakura._

"You baka! Look what you did to Kyo-**_kun_**!" She pointed to the jonin who's back was bent as he held it.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head before coming to aid her sensei. "Kyo-sensei? Are you okay?" She placed her hand on his back, allowing him to straighten up.

He nodded and a loose vile containing green liquid came out of his pants pocket as he jerked himself(herself) up. "Yeah, I'm fine Sa-!"

-_crack-_

The vile was broken and all the contents spilled on the earth floor, Kyo's pupils enlargened and hastily told them that he would clean this up later.

He turned towards the forest as he felt the fumes of the toxin come into his nostrils backfiring the potion at a **very very very slow**- (slower than Shikamaru slow) back to her female state.

She cursed, patted Naruto on the head and Sakura on the head; sent Sasuke a murderous glare- and bolted out to the spacious forest. Hoping that he would not need to explain himself.

The rest of the genin spoke up. "What was that about?"

Naruto turned his head to Kakashi but closed his mouth when he realized his other master left. On the ground there were the crutches and broken glass.

_**What's going on here!**_

Sakura picked up the foreign shoe she had discovered earlier and though out loud, "Like a Cinderella."

"Then were's the prince?" A mocking voice whispered in her ear, she didn't recognize the sound as any of her teammates. She turned her head to see the person - and she saw a blue face. She widened noticing his head-band was scratched. _Missing nin._ Wearing a strange fixation she was knocked out by an object.

The last thing she heard was the voice of a threat, "Now how would Akatsuki ever get there old member back-"

"-if you were in the way?"

--------------------------------------------------... 

**Sorry about Lack of updates! I have had school and i had lots of stuff to study for. And besides, I had lack of motivation- a mini writers block.**

**Hope this didn't stink too bad!**

**-Theif of the Sand**


End file.
